Hermione's Story
by Paprika
Summary: Hermione is in her 7th year and life is not working out. This is a HGDM fic. Rated R for sex and non-consent Please RR
1. Chapter 1

A/n I do not own these characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling. This is my first story so please take it easy on me.  
  
Chapter 1 On Hermione's trip to the train station with her parents who were happily talking about how this was going to be her last year, she thought back to the previous year and how badly it had ended.  
  
She had gone out with Ron Weasley during her sixth year and after five month's of going out they had had their biggest fight ever. It had started out exactly the same way the others had. Ron was simply to possessive. It was bad enough that he got his friends to tell him if she talked to anyone the opposite sex, but when he had told her to stay away from Harry things had just gone to far. Ron told Harry that even though they were best friends he'd still deck Harry if he looked too closely or anyway strange way at Hermione. When Hermione had heard this she had gone to Ron telling him he's crazy and that he needs to back off a bit. Ron had taken this the wrong way and had started calling her a whore saying that she wasn't attracted to him any more. Hermione called him a drama queen saying that he was to insecure about their relationship and he needed to learn to trust her. In the end he had grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her against the wall knocking her unconscious. Luckily or unluckily enough for her though, Harry had gotten there and had seen Ron attack her, Harry had quickly put Ron in a body bind and brought Hermione to the hospital. She had spent three days in the hospital due to the concussion she had. When she had gotten out Harry and Ron couldn't be in the same room together without starting a fight with each other and the worse thing of all harry blamed her for their fighting. Hermione had turned into a loner spending all of her time in the library. Ron had started getting violent and started getting in fights just for the hell of it. Harry had completely closed himself off to the outside world and his grades dropped dramatically the only class he did moderately good in was DADA. So by the end of their sixth year none of them were talking to each other and Ron had stared rumors about how easy Hermione was.  
  
After thinking about how much she missed the two of them she realized that "the dream team" was not going to get any better if none of them did something about it. And Hermione was sure it was not going to be her. Looking at herself in the reflection in the window she realizes how much she's changed. Hermione was going back to school with straight brown hair with blond highlights in it, her body had matured quite a bit over the summer and her once slightly bumpy chest had turned in to a decent sized pair of breast. She had grown taller over the summer, which had mostly been her legs, which were easily shown off by the skirts that were school uniform. As her parents car arrived at the station her eyes quickly scan the crowds looking for the familiar forms of her ex-best friends.  
  
Harry was the first one she found he was wheeling his cart towards the entrance of the magical platform. Harry now spiked his hair and it also looked like he had grown a few inches over the summer. Hermione guessed that the sullen look came from having to spend the summer with his muggle relatives without any friendly contact through the letters they usually wrote to each other. Hermione could also guess that he had been going out at night with his broomstick, because now his body was very muscular and the white button up shirt he wore that barely could stretch across his broad chest.  
  
It took Hermione a little longer to find Ron, he was also making his was to the platform followed closely by his little sister Ginny. Ron had what might have been called a nice tan if it didn't clash with his hair. Like Harry, Ron must have gotten some qudditch practice over the summer because the shirt he wore looked way to small on his well defined body. He was still the tallest of the three of them standing 6'3 tall.  
  
Taking her eyes from the depressing forms of her ex-friends, Hermione quickly got out of the car and loaded her trunks on to a cart her dad had gotten for her.  
  
Platform nine and three quarters was so busy Hermione didn't see that hers and Rons carts were about to collide sending trunks flying all over the platform. "Why don't you watch were your going, Granger," sneered Ron. "You ran in to me," Hermione snapped back who was already racing around trying to sort through the mess. "Then you should have gotten out of my way," snarled Ron who just stood there trying to see up Hermione's skirt whenever she bent down to pick up her stuff. "Screw off Ron," said Hermione who had already gotten all her stuff and started to leave so she could find a compartment to store her luggage. Before she had gotten very far however Ron's hand shot out and grabbed her upper arm pulling her close to whisper in her ear "This isn't over yet you ungrateful bitch," quickly releasing Hermione's arm making her trip but not completely fall over. Rubbing her arm, sure that there would be a bruise in the morning, Hermione quickly gathered her wits before going off to find the head girls compartment which were also the head boys compartment. Unfortunately for Hermione today did not seem to be her day. Entering the Head's compartment after making sure her luggage was properly stored on the train, she quickly found out who was the Head boy.  
  
Draco Malfoy! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own these characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling  
Draco Malfoy!  
  
"How the hell did you become Head boy, your Dad pay off some of the teachers?"  
  
"Well hello to you too, Mudblood. And no my Dad didn't pay off anybody, I got this position on my own. I might not be Saint-Potter, but my grades easily beat his."  
  
Their compartment was bigger then the other compartments, and the seats were much more comfortable then the others were. Taking a seat opposite of Malfoy, Hermione quickly turned her attention to the station out side. They still had five minutes until they left to go to Hogwart's.  
  
Although Hermione was facing the window she could still feel Malfoy's eye's raking over her body. Turning slowly so she could catch him in the act, she could see that his eye's had found her breast and were in no hurry to leave them.  
"Problem Malfoy?"  
  
At hearing her question his head snapped up with a token blush for being caught, which easily turned into a sneer answering, "not at all Granger."  
  
"Good," turning back to the window waiting for the train to leave the station.  
  
The compartment door opened a few minutes later, turning her head trying to hide the fact that she wanted it to be her ex-best friend coming to beg for forgiveness, only to reveal Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Turning her head so that she was looking out the window, she continued to ignore to conversation that was going on between the three Slytherins.  
  
"Well it looks like Granger grew up quite nicely," which must have been said by Crabbe only he sounded like he actually oily voice. His eyes were slowly studying the long legs clad in tight blue jeans.  
  
"Gods, she was flat as a board last year, did she take a growing potion this summer?" squeaked Goyle, who was staring at the white peasant top she was wearing.  
  
"Do you want something, or do you want to continue to talk about me as if I'm not here?" Hermione had said this still looking at their reflections in the window.  
  
All three Slytherins sneered at her, but it was Malfoy who answered.  
  
"Yes, we would like to order three blow jobs, side order of Mudblood cunt."  
  
Turning her head she stared hateful eyes at the three of them before getting up to leave the compartment.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle were still blocking the door, raising an eyebrow at them.  
  
Hermione could hear Malfoy get up, and stand directly behind her.  
  
Although she was tall for a girl, she was still quite a bit shorter then the three Slytherins.  
  
"Let me by," this was not a question it was a demand.  
  
"It'll cost you one Kiss," answered Malfoy.  
  
Suddenly an idea bloomed in her mind, "which one of you would I have to pay this kiss to?"  
  
"Why me of course," answered Malfoy again.  
  
Turning around so that she was facing him, she raised one hand to cup his cheek and the other to bury it in his platinum hair. Slowly touching his lips with hers, brushing them against each other, Hermione ran her tonguing over his lower lip before catching it between her teeth sucking gently. Deciding that the show had gone on to long Hermione quickly brought her knee up to Malfoy's groin.  
  
Malfoy hit the ground so fast she barely got a chance to see the surprise in his eyes before they closed in pain. Malfoy's hands were to busy with holding his crotch to grab hold of Hermione as she tried to get past the surprised Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Unfortunately for her they snapped out of their surprise to grab her upper arms just as she had squeezed by them.  
  
Pulling her back into the compartment and closing the door behind them. They easily held her struggling body between the two of them.  
  
Malfoy was still on the ground but now at least his eyes were open even if they were shooting daggers at Hermione. Slowly putting his hand on the seat next to him, he easily picked himself up.  
  
"That was not a good idea," snarled Malfoy.  
  
"I bet it wasn't, but it was still fun to see the look on your face as you fell to the ground holding what was left of your balls," smiled Hermione. Which was quickly answered by a backhand to the face.  
  
Pain exploded in the left side of her face as she was knocked up against Crabbe. Blinking against the pain she still smiled at Malfoy. Thankfully this didn't last long as the door opened to let in Harry Potter.  
  
"Get your hands off her," Harry had already had his wand out and his eyes turned to chips of green ice.  
  
"This is none of your business Potter," snapped Malfoy  
  
"Ah but it is, you three seem to be holding my friend against her will," Harry still had that crazed look in his eye's.  
  
"Come on Crabbe, Goyle." Said Malfoy. "Oh and one more thing, Granger you and me still have unfinished business and I look forward to straightening this out."  
  
Once the compartment doors were closed behind them, Hermione collapsed on to the bench head buried in her hands.  
  
Hermione could feel Harry sit down next to her and place a comforting arm around her shoulders. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/n I do not own these characters they all belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
"So are you going to blame this on me to?" Hermione asked quietly.  
  
"Hermione I'm so sorry about last year. Ron told me what happened, well at least his version, and well I didn't think about asking your side and his just made so much sense."  
  
"What did he tell you?"  
  
"He told me you were seen talking to Malfoy and when he asked you about it you said that you would rather protect yourself and your family instead of being friends to a poor wizard and one that will probably go insane form all the pressure to beat Voldermort"  
  
"I can't believe you believed him, so you thought I was betraying you after six year of being your best friend. Harry I can take care of my family and I have already talked to the Headmaster about doing some protection spells to keep them safe. I can't believe you thought I would betray you after all the years I spent saving you're famous ass."  
  
"I know and I feel like such an idiot, all I did this summer was think about how badly I betrayed your friendship. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Do you want to know what we were fighting about?"  
  
"Sort of"  
  
"Ron was getting too possessive and told me to stay away from you. I told him that he needed to trust me, but he went crazy and threw me against the wall and that's when you came in."  
  
"Gods, after I took the body bind off him he told me that you were slut and just needed to be shut up." Harry said this quietly before continuing; "I didn't know what to do so I just closed off to everybody and got really paranoid that everybody was betraying me."  
  
"Look I think we should go back to where we used to be and don't think that me and Ron are going to be buddies any time soon. I hate him for what he did and I still don't feel like forgiving him any time soon unless he does something to prove that I should forgive him."  
  
"You were always the smart one. Any how I do have one more question, what the hell happened here?"  
  
After a quick explanation of what had happened a little while ago, Hermione soon had Harry laughing so hard he was crying, but soon stopped when he noticed that a bruise was slowly showing on her left cheek.  
  
"I think I'll kill him one of these days," Harry said quietly.  
  
"This is my problem Harry, and anyway I will be the one who has to spend so much time with him. Who ever thought that he would be head boy. There certainly are perks to being head girl I have my own bedroom and I share my bathroom with Malfoy, which is the only downer. The only big responsibility I have are the occasional meetings with the staff and I have night patrol duties."  
  
"Can I ask you a favor?"  
  
"Depends what it is."  
  
"Can you help me with my studies they seem to have slipped the last few month's?"  
  
"You know I will, but I'm serious you have to really study."  
  
"I will I promise, anyway I better get going Ginny must be waiting for me."  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Ah well, just because me and Ron are fighting does not mean me and his sister are. We kept in contact during the summer and met once in the black cauldron. We have been going out for the last 2-month's. And she was the one that sent me over here to straighten things out between us. I wanted to do so earlier it's just that I didn't want to admit how much of an ass I was being."  
  
"I'm really happy for you Harry and it's about time you open your eyes and seen what's been there the whole time," smiled Hermione.  
  
"See you at the feast, and if I were you I would change into my robes now that Malfoy's gods know where. Actually I'm going to wait out side till your done; I don't want that slimy git seeing you naked. Tap the window when you're done," having said that he quickly left closing the door behind him.  
  
Hermione quickly changed into her robes and tapped on to the glass to signal she was finished. Siting back down on the bench she spent the last of the train ride staring out the window thinking about how good it felt to kiss Malfoy. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't know if you realized but I sorta like cliffhangers, but I do promise that I'll try to have at least 3 new chapters a week. I also know that my last few chapters have been short,but I promise that they will get bigger and bigger as time goes on.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they all belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
When the train finally came to a screeching stop at the station in Hogsmead, Hermione was happy that the long trip was finally over. Getting off the train not worrying about her luggage knowing that it would be delivered to her room later, she quickly got in to one of the headless carriages with Harry and Ginny.  
  
When they finally got to Hogwart's Harry and Ginny went in to the great hall together, while Hermione went to find Professor McGongull.  
  
Luckily for Hermione the professor was waiting for her just out side of the Dumbledore's office. Malfoy took a little longer to get there. They were quickly taken to where the bedrooms were, each of them had their own entrance but had to share a bathroom. The professor asked them to come up with passwords that would give them access to their rooms. Hermione choose "Dennis the Menace," and she had no clue what Malfoy choose, but guessed it had something to do with her because of the smirk he gave her.  
  
Returning back to the great hall, that was about half full with students, they were both told that there would be an important meeting after the feast.  
  
Hermione made her way to the Gryfindor table and took a seat across from Harry and beside Ginny.  
  
The sorting seemed to take forever, in the end Gryfindor had 5 more students, Huffelpuff had acquired 3, Ravenclaw got 6, and lastly Slytherins got the most with 7.  
  
The Dumbledore made the usual announcements, example the forest was forbidden to all students, and that there was a new DADA Professor, Sirius Black.  
  
During the past summer, Sirius with the help of Remus Lupin, Sirius had tracked down Wormtail and had put him in jail after taking the truth potion and spilling all the Dark lord's plans about Harry Potter. Sirius had a finally gotten an apology from the ministry.  
  
They had never caught up with the Dark Lord, but the information had put many death eaters under the Dementor's Kiss, including Lucious Malfoy. The total sum of Death Eaters dead was 57. Serves Snape received a full pardon as he was working as a spy. That left only two Death Eaters still alive. The last two remaining Death Eaters were a set of twins, Dominic and Edward Mcstaff. They had supposedly gone to Voldemort and had gotten him to safety before the ministry could show up.  
  
Hermione was happy that most of the suffering was over, but that in no way meant that this war was over. Voldemort grew stronger each day and could easily find more supporters.  
  
Now that the announcements were over the feasting began.  
  
After a very filling meal, the great hall slowly emptied each house following the sixth year prefects back to the common room were they would receive the new password.  
  
The only people left in the great hall was the teachers and the Head Boy and Girl.  
  
The meeting turned out to be the normal drill they gave each new Head Boy and Girl, things like how to deal with different situation and at max how many points they could take away from a house at a time.  
  
The meeting was only 20 minutes long. Malfoy left first, and Hermione decided that she would like to say hello to Sirius before going to bed.  
  
After having a nice long conversation with Sirius, Hermione finally made her way to her new bedroom. Hermione was relieved that she would not have to deal with the girls in her dorm telling her to turn off her lamp in the middle of the night when she was studying and best of all she would not have to listen to Pavarti and Lavender talk about boys all the time.  
  
Hermione had just rounded the last corner on her way to her room when an arm from out of the darkness wound its way around her waist and pulled her in to the shadow.  
  
Just as a hand covered her mouth stopping her from screaming out for help, she thought that this day had gone from bad to worse and did not look like it was over yet.  
  
A/N: If you want to read a really good story look up the author dirtypink, there's only one story there, it was written by two of my friends.  
  
And last question who do you think the arm belongs too? Please R/R it means so much to me to have your support 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews they make my ego huge! Hehehehe  
  
---- Severus Snape left the great hall glumly, thinking about how he was going to make Sirius Blacks life a living hell, "maybe he'll eventually quit!' he thought to himself gleefully.  
  
Being so rapt up in how to make Blacks life a living hell he didn't see the crumpled form lying on the ground in front of him.  
  
Tripping over the prone body and landing right on top of it with a great 'thunk'; he could barely hear the moan that came from the body beneath him.  
  
---- Sirius Black had seen Snape leave the great hall and was running to catch up to him so that they could research a way to strengthen the Wolfs Bain potion for Remus Lupin.  
  
Turning the last corner that leads to the dungeons, where Snape lived, he saw the pile of bodies in the middle of the corridor.  
  
Thinking it was just some seven years that had gotten a bit too carried away; he grabbed the person on top by the scruff of the neck pulled them off the floor. Sirius was extremely surprised that in his hand he held Snape, looking down at the body on the floor he saw a very close to naked Hermione.  
  
Snarling he threw the professor in his hand against the wall and held him there by a arm underneath the chin.  
  
"You really are a sick bastard, what the hell do you think you're doing?" shouted Sirius  
  
"You really are a stupid dog, you now that? Look dumb ass I was going down to my room when I tripped over her," snapped Snape  
  
Relaxing his arm a little, not realizing he had Snape at least a foot off the floor, Sirius asked, "Then why the hell didn't you get off her?"  
  
"Because I was trying to do it with out causing her more pain. I don't know if you realized, but she has a dislocated shoulder."  
  
Sirius took a closer look at the body on the floor, trying not to stare at the not so flat Hermione, he realized that she had a huge gash on her forehead as well as a black eye.  
  
The list of her injuries kept going, deciding that he had looked at her too long he released Snape, that he had not realized he still held, he walked over to her took of his cloak and wrapped it around her body.  
  
Picking her up in his arms he started walking telling Snape over his shoulder to go and get Dumbledore.  
  
Walking as fast as he could trying not to shake the unconscious body in his arms.  
  
It taken him longer then he had hoped to get to the hospital wing. The trip had been long due to the fact that Peeves had gotten in his way. Sirius could not have drawn his wand, because of Hermione in his arms, but he did silently make a promise to himself that he was going to get the poltergeist back for slowing him down.  
  
By the time he got there, Dumbledore and Snape were waiting.  
  
All Snape did was raise one of his greasy brows, feeling the need to explain himself he told them the difficulties he had had with Peeves.  
  
Saying nothing more after that he quickly walked over to the hospital bed Madame Pomfrey was waiting beside and laid her down.  
  
The Mediwitch quickly shooed him away and closed the curtains, so that she could begin her examination on her first patient of the year.  
  
The three of them stood there for what seemed to be like forever in Sirius' mind. The Mediwitch came out about 15 minuets later and told the waiting wizard what information she could gather by looking over Hermione's body.  
  
"She has been raped and badly beaten, telling by how much blood there is she was probably a virgin. She has dislocated her left shoulder and the gash on her forehead might leave a scar. As good as I am, I plan on letting the gash heal on it's on because of the risks to her. She has a concussion and will probably sleep for three days, more than a week I think it would be safe to say she has gone into a coma. To say whether or not she'll remember what happens, well we'll have to find out when she wakes up. The bruises are easy enough to fade away ever though she'll still feel them. The only thing I can do is relocate the shoulder, give her a birth control potion, fade the bruises and give her a dreamless sleep potion. When she wakes up I can give her something to ease the pain, but that sums up what I can do for her."  
  
Having said that the Mediwitch turned around and went back to her patient, leaving no room for either questions or arguments.  
  
The three wizards stood there staring at the closed curtains.  
  
"Well, I think I can say that this is easily that this is the worst first day in decades," said the headmaster being the first one to absorb what had just been said by the Mediwitch.  
  
"Albus is there a potion or charm that we could use to find out who her attackers were," question Sirius.  
  
"There is, but to do the spell Miss Granger has to give her consent and also has to be awake. If what Poppy says is true and Miss Granger does not wake for three days then the evidence of her rape that would have helped us find out who it was, would be of no use. And most importantly the charm needs to be done within 24 hours," replied Dumbledore looking very glum.  
  
"Who would do this? She's always had the highest grades in the school, but that does not mean she'll get raped. I can't think of any other reason why somebody could do this," questioned Snape who had finally snapped out of his daze.  
  
"Well the only thing we can do is keep this a secrete and maybe when she wakes up she'll be able to tell us what happened," answered Albus.  
  
"What if she does not remember, I don't want her to feel like she's haunted by the past. I've been there and I don't want that for her, she's to young for something this devastating to happen to her. And most of all if it happens that she does not remember, how the hell are we supposed to tell her what happened. 'Oh great you're awake and by the way your not a virgin anymore because you were raped, now get to class,' Yah I bet she'll take that well." Sirius could see no easy answer for the young witch. "Should we just erase her mind of this evening completely?"  
  
"Yes let's do that, so that for the rest of her life she'll always have this feeling in the back of her mind that things just don't add up," Snape replied sarcastically. "That answer easily proves that you do not know Miss Granger very well, she asks to many questions to be satisfied with an easy answer"  
  
"I think I'll have to agree with Severus on that, Miss Granger would never be happy until she knows every detail. I'm sure you'll find that out when she's back in class," Dumbledore had said this with a slight twinkle in his eye. "All we can do know is wait until she wakes up and deal with it from there."  
  
Having said that the Headmaster left the Hospital wing.  
  
Deciding there was nothing he could do at the moment with Hermione still unconscious and not really wanting to talk to Snape about what he had originally gone looking for him for, Sirius quickly left the Hospital wing.  
  
Severus was slowly going through his own personal list of suspects so he did not notice the new DADA professor leave. Shaking his head unable to even find Gryffindor guilty in his mind he left the Hospital wing.  
  
Madame Pomfrey had finished with Hermione a while ago so the only movement in the Hospital wing was the slow rise and fall of Hermione's chest.  
  
A/N: I know I said the chapters would be longer but not yet. I would like to thank all those reviewers again for helping with my ego, this truly does mean a lot to me.  
  
Next chapter Hermione wakes up! The only question is whether she remembers or not.  
  
Please keep R/R! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello everybody! I really don't have much to say so I'd just thought I'd say hi before getting to the story.  
  
Hermione felt a throbbing pain in her forehead. Opening her eyes slowly, not exactly sure what she'd find, she realized she was in the hospital wing.  
  
Closing her eyes against the pain in her head, she ineffectively tried not to cry.  
  
Tears were freely flowing down her cheeks when Madame Pomfrey appeared at her side.  
  
"I'm guessing by the amount of water on your face that you remember what happened?" asked the Mediwitch.  
  
All Hermione could manage was a small nod. Her mind was quickly flashing pictures that she didn't want to remember.  
  
Hands  
  
Pain  
  
The ripping of her clothes  
  
Pain  
  
Laughing  
  
Hands  
  
Screaming  
  
Pain  
  
No one heard  
  
Hands  
  
Then blackness  
  
The Mediwitch left the younger witch, but only to go and tell the Headmaster that she was awake.  
  
When the Headmaster arrived beside the bed of one of the brightest minds Hogwarts had seen in years, he sighed heavily against the injustice of the situation.  
  
The heads of each house had told there students the next morning in their common rooms that a student had been attacked and that if anybody knew anything then they were to report it immediately.  
  
They were not told which student had been attacked, but the four-day absence of the Head girl from meals and classes was confirmation enough for the rumor mill.  
  
Looking at the young witch, who was struggling to compose herself, he thought that it was unfortunate that the next few weeks will be a living hell for the new Head Girl.  
  
He smiled when his eyes came to the table full of get well cards and flowers.  
  
The Headmaster was no fool, he knew after a few days that the students of Hogwarts would realize who the attack victim was and they would instantly do anything the can to cheer up their tutor/friend/confident.  
  
Although Hermione was grouchy if she was interrupted during reading or studying, she still went out of her way to help those people who sincerely wanted to learn. It did not matter what house that person came from they were still offered the same treatment she gave everyone else, at one point she was even seen helping a few second years from Slytherin.  
  
Hermione Granger was one of those few students, who were rare and far in between, that actually have a passion for learning. Lily Potter was one of those students, so it was no wonder to the Headmaster why Harry Potter got along so well with Miss Granger.  
  
Taking a closer look at the get well cards he noticed that both Harry and Ginny had sent there own card even those two were a couple and could easily have sent one together.  
  
The headmaster also saw one from Molly Weasley, Ginny must have written home about the attack.  
  
The other people who had sent cards were Seamus, Lavender, Neville, Dean, Pavarti and Padma, and the list went on and on.  
  
The Headmaster had asked Poppy to keep him informed as to who had visited Miss Granger, so that he could find away to eliminate people of his suspect list.  
  
Most of the people came as no surprise, but there was one person that made the Headmaster wonder.  
  
The person who had surprised him on visiting Miss Granger was Draco Malfoy. From what the Mediwitch had told him the young Malfoy had planned his visit well because no one except herself was there. After ten minutes of staring at the unconscious Gryffindor he had left with what could only have been described as a miserable look, or said the Mediwitch. Dumbledore was well aware of what had taken place last year between "the golden trio" and he had not liked it one bit. In Dumbledore's mind, life seemed to have gifted Hermione with her studies, but had cursed her with bad luck.  
  
Hermione looked at the spot were Dumbledore's eyes were resting and for the first time since she woke up she smiled at the over flowing table. Quickly realizing though that smiling made her head sore she quickly looked away form the table covered in cards.  
  
Realizing that the Headmasters attention had left the table and now focused on herself, she all of a suddenly felt very self-conscious.  
  
"Who found me?"  
  
"Well first it was Professor Snape and then Professor Black who had gone in search of Severus. How are you feeling?" Asked the Headmaster sympathetically.  
  
"Sore to be honest with you, and I'm guessing I don't look to good either?" Smirked Hermione.  
  
"Except for the bandage on your head you look fine. From what Poppy says you might have a scar but even if you do it wont be that that noticeable unless someone is staring at your forehead. You might even have something more in common with Mr. Potter then you think. I do though, have to ask a few question, but it's up to you do you want to answer them now or later?"  
  
"Now, the sooner I get this over with, the sooner I can move on," replied a glum Hermione.  
  
"Well I think my first question is how did it happen," inquired Dumbledore.  
  
"I had just left the great hall after the meeting, I was excited about the fact that I didn't have to share a dorm any more, so I guess I wasn't looking where I was going. An arm came out shadows and I remember struggling. But he wouldn't let go. When I tried to scream he put his hand over my mouth. One of them threw me against the wall, and then they. they." Hermione didn't finish the sentence.  
  
"Miss Granger did you say 'they'?"  
  
"Yes Professor Dumbledore, there were two of them."  
  
"Did you see them?"  
  
"No it was to dark," she mumbled quietly. "I don't remember exactly what happened but I know they.they raped me"  
  
----  
  
Sirius Black had just come running through the Hospital doors when he saw Dumbledore rise and give Hermione an encouraging smile before turning to leave. Deciding he'd stay where he was and wait for Dumbledore.  
  
When both wizards had gotten to the Headmasters office, and had poured themselves some brandy, the headmaster said quietly:  
  
"Sirius I think we need to have a word with your son."  
  
----  
  
A/N: I am so bad, Hehehehe. I have been planning this from the beginning I hope you won't yell at me for this cliff, but I just have to put the last few touches on the next chapter.  
  
I know I really hate people who use Cliffs, but writing them and making other people suffer is so much fun! I promise I'll have the next chapter on tomorrow.  
  
Please R/R, think of my ego!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I don't know if anybody has realized, but the author dirtypink and I are in a competition against each other. In real life the two authors that make up dirtypink are my best friends and we decided that we wanted to try our hand at writing a story. The bet is who will be able to get the most reviews. And I would like to say how much you completely surprised me by all the reviews. And I would also like to say that when I'm talking about my ego I'm really talking about the bet.  
  
In know from those of you who email me that you really hate my cliffs, but to bad for you, I'm having fun making you suffer. The only way that there'll not be a chapter each day is because either my bucket of bolts (computer) is broken or I'm having a hard time uploading.  
  
Please R/R my ego needs it, hehehehe.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.  
  
---- Sirius Black could not believe his ears, how the hell did Albus know about his son?  
  
Dumbledore who had seen the bewildered look on the young professor's face answered, "I've known since the first time I met him. He's not all that he seems, is he? And I must congratulate his mother on an amazing eye colour change charm, very impressive."  
  
"Why do you want to talk to him, does he have something to do with Hermione's attack?" Sirius asked furiously.  
  
"No Sirius that's not why I want to talk to him, Poppy said she saw him in the hospital. I'm a tad curious; she seems to be convinced that there is some other emotion then hate in him. Also Hermione told me about her attack, she's positive there were to attackers."  
  
"TWO! She had to face TWO attackers. Dear lord, who the hell could have wanted to do this to her."  
  
"I had a hard time dealing with that information as well. But that does not matter. Hermione will be going back to classes Monday, so that gives her this weekend to get caught up with her school work."  
  
"Do you think she should go back so soon?"  
  
"No, but I do agree with her, she needs to move on. Tomorrow morning I will announce to the school that she's awake and will be joining us for dinner. I'm worried that she'll bury herself under a mountain of books to distract her from dwelling on what happened."  
  
"Then I'll talk to Harry about keeping her busy, it's a least something."  
  
"Sirius, something is always better then nothing," Dumbledore said wisely.  
  
"I do have a request though; will you let me win Draco's friendship before you talk to him?"  
  
"Absolutely, I wish you the best of luck, you'll need it." ---- Hermione had been out of the hospital for the last three weeks.  
  
Catching up on her school work had been easy; she had done a bit of reading ahead during the summer.  
  
When Dumbledore had told her that he had arranged it that she could go back to classes she had been happy that she had something to focus on instead of the Hands.  
  
The first few days had been awkward, but with the help of Harry and Ginny it had finally blown over.  
  
People still looked at her with pitying eyes, but at least they had not asked her to tell them what happened.  
  
She still hadn't told Harry!  
  
The teachers had been extra nice to her, especially Sirius and McGonagall. The only teacher that was still a jerk was Professor Snape. And Hermione respected that he didn't take it easier on her, she needed a challenge.  
  
Hermione had two problems.  
  
One was sitting in the Great Hall, she always felt eyes on her and if she tried to look up quickly, they'd be gone. She knew her rapists are out there, and it frightened her not knowing who they are.  
  
The second thing that bothered her was being alone, even when she studied she felt alone and isolated. So she had taken up doing study groups with Harry and Ginny. It was just before she fell asleep that she remembered the Hands.  
  
She had left the great hall over ten minutes ago, making her way to her room she decided that a nice long bath was the perfect thing to take away her stress.  
  
The bathroom wasn't as big as the prefects but it was still very comfortable.  
  
After running very hot water for her bath, she undressed and was about to step in the pool like tub, when the door burst to reveal a very angry Draco Malfoy.  
  
'Great' she thought to herself "I forgot to look the door!' ----  
  
A/N: I would like to acknowledge one of my friends who is the one who actually does the uploading for me. I don't have internet at home, so I made a deal with her. She puts my chapters on the net and I mention her in my author's notes. There Happy?  
  
Remember Help my ego!!!  
  
I won't have the next chapter on till Monday. 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry this chapter took a long time to get up, but I just got a brand new computer and it's being a pain in the butt!  
  
Sorry if this story is confusing, but I promise that at the end of this chapter you still don't understand then I'll put it in plain English in the next chapter A/N.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters; they all belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
---- Quickly grabbing the towel that was lying on the towel rack, Hermione wrapped it around herself and sat down in the tub.  
  
"That was smart Granger," said Draco whose eyes had turned from anger to laughter.  
  
"Oh, shut up Malfoy! What the hell do you want?" snapped Hermione.  
  
"I. umm. need to. umm. talk."  
  
"Why do you want to talk to me?"  
  
"Because, I don't know what anybody else would say. And mostly because if you say anything to anybody, nobody would believe you. I don't think it's everyday that a Mal- . that I spill my secrets to a mudblood."  
  
"Great so I have to listen to you because you don't think I'll tell anyone. You have a lot of confidence in your self Mal-"  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
"Call you what? Malfoy? It's that or ferret boy, you choose."  
  
"Damn you Granger!"  
  
"What did I do dammit? First of all, you come storming in here, and then you're a dick because I call you Malfoy. Sorry, but that's you last name, dumb ass. What the hell do you want?"  
  
"Fuck Granger how many times do I have to say it, I need to talk, so if you don't shut up and listen I'll put a body bind on you and make you listen."  
  
"Can you wait until I'm done my bath?!"  
  
"Fine, but hurry the hell up."  
  
With that said Draco left, but dammit, he went into Hermione's room!  
  
Taking as long as she could, Hermione enjoyed a very luxurious bath. The bath water had stayed hot the whole time, because of the charm she put on it. The bubbles had even been charmed gold!  
  
Deciding that she had left Malfoy in her room way to long to be comfortable about it, she dried off and slipped a very soft housecoat on.  
  
Entering her room, expecting to see clothes everywhere and papers ripped, she was surprised to see Malfoy sitting peacefully at the small worktable in her living room.  
  
Malfoy was preoccupied with the photo he was staring at that he didn't hear Hermione approach.  
  
---- Draco still didn't understand why of all of the places in the castle that he came to Hermione's room.  
  
He knew the she would be having her afternoon bath at this time; it was kind of hard not to notice the routine of the person who shares your bathroom.  
  
After leaving the Great hall he had been cornered by Professor Black.  
  
Sirius had been rather annoying the last couple of weeks; he was always coming up with reasons for Draco to stay after class or if they were in the hall at the same time Sirius would follow him until Draco told him that he had homework.  
  
Well this afternoon Draco really didn't want to be bothered by his DADA teacher, so at first he had just ignored him, hoping that Sirius would take it as a hint.  
  
In the end Draco had gotten half way to the library when finally he decided that he could not play the ignorant anymore.  
  
Turning around, pasting a surprised look on his face, he waited for his teacher to catch up.  
  
Sirius did not look to be in that good of mood, so Draco decided that he would not be his usual egotistical self and try to look as if he were interested in what Sirius had to say.  
  
Professor Black had asked him to come to his office, when Draco tried to explain that he had homework, Sirius had just said that it was important and it had been put off too long.  
  
When they had finally gotten to his office there had been an awkward silence, Sirius finally told Draco to take a seat and asked if he would like some tea.  
  
Sirius had made at least three attempts to talk before he'd finally given up and handed a picture to Draco.  
  
In the picture was his mother, a baby form of himself, and Sirius.  
  
Not quit understanding what was being told to him, Draco looked questionably up at Sirius.  
  
"Your mother and I have been trying to find a way to tell you for years. Were getting married on the 10th of October. It happened a long time ago, your mother was married to Lucius against her will and at the time we were very much in love and we had an affair. She had been taking Birth Control potions because she had not wanted to conceive Lucius son. By the look on your face I'm guessing you still don't understand." Sirius had said this very quickly almost mumbling.  
  
All Draco could do was nod, but he did have a feeling in the back of his mind were this conversation is leading.  
  
"Dammit Draco this isn't easy for me. Do you know how many times I was going to steal you and your mother away? But I couldn't do it, I could not have you two on the run with me it would have been too dangerous. Dammit Draco I'm your father."  
  
Draco could not believe his ears. His whole life he'd grown up believing that Lucius was his father, does that mean he was a bastard?  
  
Not thinking about what he was doing Draco got up and ran out of the office, he heard Sirius calling him, but dammit he needed some time to absorb what he was told.  
  
Draco really had no clue where he was going all he knew was that he needed to be alone, no maybe he needed somebody to talk to.  
  
Before he knew it he was busting in on Hermione's bath time.  
  
The sight of seeing Hermione naked, had easily removed earlier thought from his brain, damn she was hot.  
  
He still did not know why he had asked Hermione to talk at the time it had seemed a good idea, but now as he stared at the picture Sirius had given him, he wasn't so sure.  
  
He also didn't understand why he got so snappy when she called him Malfoy, it not like it's her fault that she didn't know, dammit he himself had just learned who his father was.  
  
Three times he had gotten up to leave, but every time he called himself a coward and sat back down.  
  
He was still staring at the picture when from behind him Hermione asked, "So what is it you want to talk about Draco?"  
  
Draco was happy that she had decided to call him by his name instead of ferret boy or Malfoy.  
  
"Granger, what I have to say will never leave this room, okay?"  
  
"Draco although I think your an ass most of the time that does not mean I won't listen."  
  
"Sirius Black is my father."  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please R/R. 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for the reviews they make my job easier knowing that people actually want to read my story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters; they all belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
---- Hermione could not believe her ears, Sirius had a son, and of all people it was Draco.  
  
Draco must have seen her surprised look because he said, "That's pretty much what I said after he told me. He said that he was going to marry my mother."  
  
"That's a lot of news to be dumped on somebody all at one time. What did you say?"  
  
"I.umm.well I. umm. ran out of his office."  
  
"Draco how could you do such a thing. I understand I must be a huge shock Finding out that Lucius isn't your dad, and if I can be honest with you I think your better off with Sirius."  
  
"Dammit Granger you don't understand! Everything I believed is fake, it's not real."  
  
"Draco stop being so selfish and thi-"  
  
"I don't need this from you," Draco stood up and made his way to leave, but Hermione was to fast with her wand and accio'd him back to his chair binding his legs and arms to the chair.  
  
"Let me go!" snarled Draco  
  
"No, your going to listen, but I am sorry for binding you it's the only way I could make sure you would listen. What reasons did he give you for not telling you sooner?"  
  
"That because he was on the run from the ministry it would not be safe for me and Mom. He could have wrot-"  
  
"Yes and those letters would have been confiscated by Lucius and then he'd have the Death Eaters kill your dad. Don't you dare wince when I say that. Yes you have a Father and his name is Sirius Black."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"No! Think about all the shit he went through. Knowing that he had a son and that that slime ball Lucius was raising his son. Did you think of how much your hurting him when you ran out on him? He wants to get married to your mom don't they deserve happiness? Your mom had to put up with Lucius all those years while the love of her life was sitting in Azkaban getting his soul slowly ripped out of him because he was falsely accused. They deserve some happiness dammit, LET THEM HAVE IT!"  
  
Draco had remained quiet trough Hermione's speech, when he'd finally raised his head, Hermione saw something she never though she'd see.  
  
Draco was crying!  
  
Quickly releasing Draco from his bonds, she gathered him up in her arms while he cried.  
  
Hermione had lost track of time, they just sat there, Draco would cry and Hermione would coo trying to comfort him.  
  
When Draco finally made himself leave the comfort of her arms, he realized that even his own mother hadn't held him when he cried. Only Hermione.  
  
Getting to his feet and walking towards the door he left, but not before saying, "Thank you Hermione."  
  
Hermione couldn't believe that Draco didn't wipe her memory clean; she started thinking to herself that there certainly is more to Draco then meets the eye.  
  
---- Draco had been wondering aimlessly through the castle, but it took him as no surprise when he ended up in the Qudditch field.  
  
Going to the Broom closet and 'borrowing' a school broom, he was soon flying high in the sky.  
  
Draco had been flying around the Qudditch pitch for hours when he finally saw a stray dog sitting in the stands.  
  
Landing next to the dog Draco spilled all his secrets to his new canine friend.  
  
"I don't know what I'm supposed to do. Hermione thinks I should give him a chance and let my mom and him be happy. All that I know is a lie. I was taught to hate Muggle's and Mudblo- people from non-wizarding families. But why didn't Mum hug me or tell me sooner that Lucius wasn't my dad. I would have done something, dammit anything. At least now that Lucius is dead I won't have to put up with his beating if I don't do the best in everything. Life's complicated, you should be happy that you're a dog. I don't know what I would have done tonight; thank god Hermione shook some sense into me. Don't tell anyone this but I think I would like the chance to get to know my real father. I guess that running out on him after he spilled his soul out to me won't make it easier. I know you're a dog and probably have no clue what I'm saying, but thank you for listening. I have to go find my dad."  
  
After Draco left the dog and put away the 'borrowed' broom, he made his way to find his dad.  
  
The dog in the stands made sure no one was around before he turned into his natural form.  
  
Sirius Black was crying.  
  
A/N: I hope these last two chapters cleared every thing up for you. I promise you'll find out why Ron was crying later, but you have to be patient.  
  
Pleassseee continue to R/R, think of my ego! Hehehehe 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hello everybody I hope you are enjoying my story.  
  
Disclaimer: these characters belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
----  
  
After Draco left the Qudditch Field, he made his way to the castle. Taking his time trying to summon up the courage to face his. Father.  
  
When Draco arrived at Sirius office, he was surprised to see that Sirius wasn't there.  
  
A little bit discouraged, but quickly making up his mind that he'd look for Sirius tomorrow, Draco made his way to his room.  
  
He'd only made it half way down the corridor when he heard his name being called from somewhere behind him.  
  
Draco was surprised to see that it was Sirius.  
  
----  
  
After Sirius wiped his eyes, he quickly ran up to the castle and deciding that taking a secret entrance into his room might get him there before his son arrived.  
  
Unfortunately Draco had arrived before Sirius had.  
  
Calling out his son's name, he looked at the being that was his son.  
  
Draco's eyes were still red and his hair had been blown uneven while he was flying.  
  
Sirius wondered what Draco would look like with his natural eye colour.  
  
After they had closed the door behind them locking them together in Sirius office, there was an awkward silence again.  
  
Draco was the first one to talk.  
  
"I want to say sorry for running out earlier, I . needed to think."  
  
"Draco I understand, I must be difficult to believe we are related, let alone father and son. If you want proof, I can reverse the spell Narcissa put on your eyes."  
  
"I have a spell on my eyes?" Draco asked surprised.  
  
"Well when you were born, Lucius was on one of his death eater raids, so when you came out you had your mothers blond hair, but you had my Brown eyes. Narcissa was afraid that Lucius would kill you if he found out that you weren't his son, so she used a simple charm on your eyes to make them blue. If you want I could change them back."  
  
Draco heard the vulnerability in his fathers voice; he also saw the uncertainty in his eyes.  
  
Deciding this is the way he would be able to make up to his dad after he ran out on him earlier, he nodded his head signalling that he wanted to have his natural eye colour.  
  
Taking out his wand, surprised that Draco was letting him change his eyes; Sirius muttered the charm that changed Draco's eyes back to their natural dark brown colour.  
  
Sirius decided right then and there that a simple eye colour charm did a lot about the whole look of a person. Draco looked mature, not like a spoiled brat that the blue eyes made him look.  
  
The brown eyes seemed to compliment Draco's physical appearance as well. Sirius could not explain it but the brown seemed to accent Draco's broad chest and muscular arms.  
  
Sirius was silently jealous of his son's appearance. All that the brown eyes did for him were make him seem older, maybe that was from his years at Azkaban.  
  
Draco had watched his father's reaction to his eyes and was very happy when Sirius started smiling.  
  
Turning to face the mirror on the wall Draco looked at his new appearance.  
  
'Wonder what Hermione will think of them?' he thought to himself. He stopped himself, what did it matter what she though of them? They were his eyes dammit. Shaking his head and turning his mind back to the problem at hand and not the naked witch that kept popping up in his mind.  
  
"So what do you think? I like it personally."  
  
"Truthfully it feels sort of weird. But I think I'll get used to it. I wonder if anyone will even notice."  
  
"Ha, I'm more then sure that people will notice."  
  
"It will be interesting to see their reaction." Deciding that he had spent to much time with his new dad he said, "I better be going, it's late and if Hermione catch's me out of bed at this time she'll probably be happy to find some way to gip me out of some house points."  
  
Sirius smiled at this, Dumbledore had told him that Draco had gone to see Hermione while she was in the hospital and he was more then sure that his son needed to open his eyes and see what a great girl she was.  
  
This sparked an idea in Sirius mind; oh he was going to have fun interfering in his son's life.  
  
He was just going to have to be discreet.  
  
Chuckling to himself he saw his son out of his office and locked the door behind him.  
  
Sirius sat down behind his desk and thought about the events of the day, this had surly been an eventful day and he was happy that Draco had come around.  
  
Sirius was looking foreword to getting to know his son.  
  
----  
  
Draco was thinking the same thing as he finally lay down to bed.  
  
He wanted to get to know his dad.  
  
The last thought that entered Draco's mind before he passed out from his exhausting day was the kiss he had shared with Hermione that day on the train, blocking out the pain on how she ended that kiss.  
  
He was looking foreword to seeing Hermione's reaction to his eyes.  
  
Smiling he fell to sleep.  
  
A/N: sorry this is not my best chapter, but I wanted to clear up a few things. I hope you enjoy the new sexy Draco.  
  
Please R/R 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hello everybody and thank you for the support. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Oh and Ernie I'm happy that you like Draco's new look, Hehehehe.  
  
Disclaimer: These characters belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
----  
  
As the next two weeks went by Sirius and Draco were inseparable.  
  
The next morning after their late night talk, Draco wasn't surprised to find that Hermione was the first person to notice his eye colour.  
  
And all she did was raise an eyebrow. At first Draco had wanted to shake her and ask her what she thought, but then it occurred to him that maybe she was trying to keep his secret for him.  
  
Draco didn't know why, but he had never had anybody keep his secrets and he was touched that she didn't shout from the rooftops that Sirius and Draco are related. Hell there was Crabbe and Goyle, but who in their right mind would tell them anything?  
  
As the days went by Draco was surprised to find out how many people never really look him in the eye.  
  
Dumbledore had given Sirius and Draco permission to use the Qudditch pitch at night; he said that it was important for fathers and sons to have a special 'Bond.'  
  
Sirius had, with Draco permission, told Harry.  
  
After Potions, Harry asked Draco if they could talk.  
  
When they found a private area in the library they sat down and talked for what had seemed like hours.  
  
Draco had first thought that it would have been awkward, but once they started talking they couldn't stop.  
  
Draco was surprised how well they hit it off.  
  
Half way through their talk Hermione showed up, it seemed that Harry had taken Draco to her studying spot.  
  
When she had arrived all she did was raise an eyebrow, damn Draco was starting to hate that eyebrow.  
  
Harry had asked her to join them and when Draco explained to Harry that she already knew, Harry took it surprisingly well.  
  
Actually he laughed!  
  
"Well that's my 'Mione', can't keep anything from her."  
  
Draco didn't know why he winced when he heard Harry 'my Mione,' he did and he couldn't explain it.  
  
They had left shortly after she arrived they had Herbology next.  
  
It was now the night before the wedding ceremony.  
  
Sirius and Narcissa had agreed to have the ceremony at Hogwart's so that Draco could be his father's best man.  
  
Draco and his mother have been owling each other everyday.  
  
The whole family had decided that it was better if they all start over again.  
  
This evening Draco received an owl from the ministry. Happy that it had only taken a few days, for his request to be answered.  
  
None of the students had been told that Sirius and Draco were related. Dumbledore had said that it was a better that they tell the student body after Sirius got married.  
  
If anybody noticed the time Draco, Harry, Hermione and Sirius spent together no one commented on it.  
  
After Sirius' and Draco's talk with the headmaster, Draco had asked if he could talk to the headmaster alone for a minuet. When Draco had proposed his idea, Dumbledore smiled and told him which section of the ministry to write to.  
  
Because of Dumbledore's influence Draco's letter had gotten through a lot faster then if Draco had sent it himself.  
  
Smiling Draco walked down to Sirius' office.  
  
Sirius was grading essays when Draco knocked. Sirius was so happy about the time he and his son spent together; it made him feel better that they could bond so easily.  
  
Draco didn't say anything; all he did was hand the letter to Sirius.  
  
Sirius was confused, was it bad news?  
  
Telling from the look on Draco's face it must be good news, nothing ever made Draco were that big stupid grin he was wearing now.  
  
Sirius thought that maybe it had something to do with Hermione. Sirius had asked Harry to come and join them during their bonding time and Sirius was sure that Harry was going to ask for Hermione to come as well.  
  
It had all worked out it Sirius head, he was being discreet, but at the same time, Draco and Hermione were spending time together.  
  
Sirius was jumping for joy when Harry did exactly what he thought he was going to do.  
  
Looking back at the letter in his hand he realized it was from the ministry, For Sirius nothing good ever came out of the ministry.  
  
Sirius opened the letter warily almost scared that it was bad news.  
  
Scanning the letter he realised it wasn't bad news it was great news, looking up at his son he was surprised to see the vulnerable look in Draco's eyes.  
  
Quickly getting up from behind the desk, he walked over to hug his son.  
  
They had never hugged before, but today it seemed right.  
  
Sirius wasn't hugging Draco Malfoy.  
  
He was hugging Draco Black!  
  
Draco had written to the ministry so that he could change his name.  
  
This was easily the best present Sirius ever received, and to think it had come on the very best day, the day before his wedding to the love of his life.  
  
A/N: Next chapter is Sirius' wedding day. How will Narcissa, Hermione, Harry and the rest of the school react to Draco Black.  
  
Please R/R 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: So sorry this chapter took so long to get on, bit I promise I'm just getting to the good stuff.  
  
Narcissa is not dead, only Death Eaters were killed, and she was just married to one.  
  
I also promise that this is a Draco and Hermione HARD R, just give me time!  
  
Believe me when I hit the Hard R you'll think I'm disgusting, but that's too bad for you, you're going to have to wait.  
  
----  
  
Sirius' and Narcissa's wedding went off with out a hitch.  
  
The only people who had been invited to the wedding had been Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Remus Lupin and Professor Snape.  
  
Hermione was happy that she got the chance to catch up with her favorite DADA teacher.  
  
Remus was now working with other researchers on how to cure incurable diseases.  
  
Hermione was also happy that she was one of the few people who had witnessed the bond between the new Black family.  
  
Narcissa had sold Malfoy Manor and donated the money to St. Mungo's hospital.  
  
So now the Black family is starting a brand new life with the money Sirius had gotten from the ministry as a form of apology for sending an innocent man to Azkaban prison. The former Minister of Magic had been forced to resign, and now the new Minister was none other then Arthur Weasley.  
  
Hermione wondered if Mr. or Mrs. Weasley even knew what an asshole of a son they had.  
  
For the past few weeks Ron had been catching her in the hallways.  
  
First time all that had happened was that he passed her by knocking her with his shoulder making her almost fall over.  
  
The second and so on time he had grabbed her upper arm forcing her against the hard stone wall. He would whisper stuff in her ears like "I'm going get you" or even "I hope you don't forget the promise I made you."  
  
Hermione didn't tell anyone, she was sure she could deal with her own problems.  
  
Spending time with Harry, Draco and Sirius had been a great way to spend time with people and have their security without them knowing they were protecting her.  
  
Actually what scared Hermione the most was how safe she felt when she was with Draco.  
  
Today was the day that Dumbledore was going to introduce Draco and Sirius as father and son.  
  
She could feel how anxious Draco was; Sirius seemed to be on some sort of drug because all he did since he married Narcissa was smile.  
  
After Dumbledore made the announcement everyone seemed to be in a trance, the whole hall was divided between looking at either Draco or Sirius.  
  
Harry and Hermione had worked it out earlier that if the student body reacted like this that they were going to stand up and cheer, hoping that they could take some of the focus off Draco and Sirius.  
  
They were both surprised when everybody else started clapping and offering their congratulations to the two men.  
  
There were only a few who didn't clap. Those few Slytherins who had lost their parents after Wormtail confessed were among them. Ron didn't clap he just sat there.  
  
Hermione didn't notice that there were two other people who didn't clap.  
  
Once everyone had calmed down, people finished their meal and went to their common rooms. There was a Qudditch game this afternoon between Huffelpuff and Ravenclaw.  
  
It's not that Hermione didn't like Qudditch, it's just that she had better ways to spend her time.  
  
So Hermione had chosen to lead a study group for those poor few desperate souls who really needed to get their marks up.  
  
Hermione was surprised how many people actually showed up. There was Seamus, Dean, Neville, Hannah, Terry, Padma and Draco?  
  
Damn why wasn't he at the Qudditch game, how was she supposed to concentrate with him around?  
  
What the hell was Draco doing here, he was the second smartest student!  
  
Damn it had been difficult not to stare at him when they were spending time with Sirius and Harry.  
  
Sometimes in the great hall or in classes Hermione would look up and see Draco staring at her and all that bastard did was give her a lopsided grin.  
  
The thing that really pissed Hermione off was the fact that he always caught her when she was staring at him. He'd raise an eyebrow and Hermione would duck her head blushing, and every time she blushed he'd laugh at her.  
  
Was it a game for him? See how many times he could make Granger Blush?!  
  
The first time Hermione had seen his eyes she'd been blown away at how hot he looked. It had to be illegal to look that hot! Hermione was happy to find that no one noticed his change. She felt that if any of the girls noticed how sexy he looked that it wouldn't matter if you were a Gryfindor or a Huffelpuff everyone would be drooling over the bad ass Slytherin.  
  
The study group went rather well, as Hermione thought afterwards as she was packing up to leave. Everyone had been surprised when Draco had spent time with Neville helping him on his Potions essay. After that everybody had warmed up to Draco quite nicely.  
  
Harry had came about ten minutes ago to tell everyone that Huffelpuff had won 210 to 190.  
  
The study group had broken up after that, the few Huffelpuff's that had been studying had wanted to get back so that they could celebrate with their house.  
  
Gathering up her book bag after putting away the few books that the study group had used, Hermione made her way to her room.  
  
Leaving the Library, Hermione was surprised to see Draco waiting for her.  
  
"Can I walk you to your room?"  
  
A/N: sorry another big cliff, but I'll try to have the next chapter on tomorrow.  
  
Please continue to R/R. 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: This is just a small sample of what's to come, MUFUFAFA.  
  
(Is that even how you spell that? Gosh I'm pathetic, oh well if that does not work there's still Hehehehe!)  
  
Disclaimer: these characters belong to J.K. Rowling  
  
----  
  
Not trusting her voice Hermione nodded.  
  
'Just great,' she thought to her self.  
  
The way back to Hermione's room usually took ten minutes, today it felt like ten hours.  
  
When they arrived at the portrait of the cowboy wizard, Hermione turned around awkwardly not knowing what to say.  
  
"Well thanks I better get going. I have to change for dinner."  
  
"I . umm . wanted to thank you for earlier on today, when Dumbledore announced that me and Sirius were father and son. It was so silent."  
  
"Me and Harry had figured it out earlier that that was how people might react, so our plan was to make as much noise as possible so that people were no longer focusing on you or Sirius. I wanted to thank you too. It helped a lot having another person at the study group who knew what they were talking about."  
  
"Oh, that wasn't a problem. Umm . Hermione you know I'm not the big bad wolf everybody thinks I am."  
  
"I know. Draco I never thought you were evil, I just thought you were misguided."  
  
There was another awkward silence.  
  
Draco spoke first; "I . umm . ah . oh forget this!"  
  
With that said Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and pulled her in for a crushing kiss.  
  
Hermione quickly threw caution to the wind and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck, while twining her fingers with his blonde hair.  
  
Their kiss was hard, but passionate.  
  
Draco couldn't believe how passionate Hermione was.  
  
Not that he thought she was cold, it's just he didn't want to get his hopes up, she was a teachers pet for Merlin's sake! Her lips were soft and when she opened her mouth for air, Draco took advantage of the opening and plunged his tongue into the moist cave.  
  
'Damn, she taste's like brown sugar,' Draco thought to himself as their tongues danced the age-old song of mating.  
  
Both of them were fighting for control of the other tongue, when Draco got frustrated and lowered his hands that had been resting on her hips down to her ass, pulling her against his hardness that was about to burst through his pants.  
  
When Draco leaned into the kiss Hermione was forced up against the wall, sandwiching her between a hard muscular body and a hard stone wall.  
  
Damn. Draco had been rock hard half the afternoon, right now wasn't helping.  
  
Hermione's breasts pushing against his chest.  
  
Her stomach cradling his erect cock.  
  
Her arms wrapped around his neck.  
  
Their tongue's battling.  
  
Her hands pulling his hair, trying to pull them closer together.  
  
Damn, if Draco died now he would die a happy man.  
  
Reluctantly pulling his mouth away form hers, deciding that the need for air was very important or one of them was going to pass out.  
  
Leaning his forehead against hers, Draco thought back to the time they had spent together at the library.  
  
When Draco had shown up a half-hour late for the study group Hermione was already leaning over Neville giving him advice on an assignment.  
  
The school uniform did little to hide her curvaceous form.  
  
At that moment Draco had been seriously considered writing a complaint to the school board on the indecency of the girls school uniform.  
  
The whit button up top only acted as a second skin outlining her breasts.  
  
The kilt she wore showed too much of her long legs.  
  
Dammit Draco didn't want every male in the school looking at his girl . Whoa when did Hermione become 'his girl.'  
  
But Draco didn't even need to think he knew the exact moment Hermione became 'his girl.'  
  
Draco had started calling Hermione 'his girl' ever since that night when she had tied him up and made him tell her what was bothering him.  
  
Shaking his head and again looking for Hermione who had left Neville's side to go and get a book from the top shelf.  
  
Hermione wasn't short but she did need to get on her tiptoes to reach the book she needed.  
  
And all that did was pull her shirt tighter against her chest.  
  
Draco had to admit the Neville was smarter then he looked.  
  
Draco decided that he would help the guys with their work so that they didn't get a chance to look down Hermione's shirt every time she bent over to help them.  
  
But that probably didn't stop them from fanaticizing each time she licked her lips or every time she tossed her hair that had gotten in her way.  
  
Laughing slightly at the memory, Draco decided that his current train of thought wasn't going to help him breath easier.  
  
After they had both gotten they're breathing back to normal; there was another awkward silence.  
  
Pulling away so that she'd have some more room to think.  
  
Draco tried to look into her eyes, but she kept them lowered.  
  
"Hermione I'm sorry I shouldn't have -"  
  
Draco was quickly shut up when Hermione placed to fingers on his lips.  
  
"Sorry Draco I have no regrets."  
  
Unwrapping herself from Draco's arms was the hardest thing Hermione had ever done; this is where she felt safe.  
  
Hermione bent down and picked up her bag, which she had dropped earlier so that she could wrap her arms more easily around Draco's neck.  
  
Quietly saying the password to the stunned cowboy Hermione turned around one last time to say, "See you at dinner, Draco."  
  
The portrait shut softly behind her, leaving behind a grinning idiot named Draco.  
  
Snapping out of his trance Draco bent down picked up his bag and walked the ten steps to the portrait of a pirate that was his entrance and went inside.  
  
Neither Hermione nor Draco had noticed that three pairs of eyes had been watching the whole time. 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: this chapter was originally two short chapters, but I thought I would be nice.  
Disclaimer: These characters belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
----  
  
After changing her clothes and redoing her hair, Hermione made her way down to the Great Hall.  
  
When Hermione entered the great Hall everybody went quiet.  
  
Looking at each table Hermione realized they were all staring at her.  
  
The Griffindors all wore looks of sympathy.  
  
The Huffelpuffs looked at her with curiosity.  
  
Ravenclaw table looked amused.  
  
And the Slytherins looked very pleased with themselves.  
  
Draco arrived moments after her and stopped dead in his tracks not exactly knowing why Harry and Ginny were glaring at him.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" asked a very pissed off Draco.  
  
"I have no clue, I just got here and everybody started staring," Hermione answered quietly.  
  
Over at the Slytherin table Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle stood up and walked over to where they were standing.  
  
"What the hell is going on Pansy?"  
  
"Oh, isn't it great. I just told everyone how you had the now-it-all Mudblood melt in your arms as a bet between you and Crabbe. You two had wanted to see if you could melt the ice queen."  
  
"You fucking liar. I never -"  
  
"Look everybody it's the Griffin-WHORE!" said Pansy loud enough so the whole hall could hear.  
  
Hermione didn't even think she just acted.  
  
Hermione walked up to Pansy and punched her in the nose, sending the Slytherin girl to the floor with a bleeding nose.  
  
The hall was stunned and very quiet, except for Pansy crying on the floor.  
  
Turning around wanting to leave the Great Hall, Hermione collided with Draco who just wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her as she shook with silent sobs.  
  
Pulling Hermione closer to him, Draco sent Crabbe and Goyle a withering look before glancing up at the head table to see what the teachers thought about what happened.  
  
But they weren't there.  
  
Turning to leave Draco found out why they weren't at the Head Table.  
  
They were all standing behind him.  
  
They all wore a similar surprised look on their face as they stared at Hermione.  
  
'They must have seen Hermione's awesome right hook,' Draco thought to himself as the five of them were herded out of the great hall and down to Professor McGonagall office.  
  
Taking a look at his father to see what he thought of this, Draco was surprised to see that Sirius was trying very hard not to break down in laughter by covering it up with a not so serious look.  
  
When they arrived at Professor McGonagall's office with the door closed behind the eight of them, Snape had decided to come because 4 out of the five students were Slytherins, Pansy shot into a very long and exaggerated tale of how Hermione had brutally beaten her up.  
  
During Pansy's speech, Hermione had remained quiet while staring at the floor. Hermione was unconsciously leaning into Draco's arms while he whispered words of comfort into her ear.  
  
When Hermione spoke up all she said was "Please don't expel me."  
  
Draco silently laughed to himself; that was a very Hermione thing to say.  
  
"We're not going to expel you or take away you head badge Miss Granger, nut you do have to make a choice Miss Granger. Either you have detentions for a week or you miss out on next weekends Hogsmead trip." Said McGonagall.  
  
"A week's worth of detentions Professor. The Hogsmead trips are to few and the far between to miss one." Replied Hermione quietly.  
  
"She beat me up and all she gets are five detentions!" screamed Pansy  
  
"Quiet Miss Parkinson, you already have a detention tomorrow, don't make me add another one," sapped Snape  
  
"Why do I have a detention, I'm just a victim!"  
  
"A victim you might be, but you're also a lying victim. That story you told on how Miss Granger savagely beat you was a lie, the whole school saw how you provoked Miss Granger. We saw what happened, it would be a good idea if you thought before you talked Miss Parkinson or you wouldn't have landed in this situation. Mister Crabbe and Mister Goyle will you please escort Miss Parkinson to the hospital wing so that Madam Pomfrey can fix her broken nose." Snarled Snape before storming out of McGonagall's office followed closely by three Slytherins.  
  
When the door closed behind them Sirius finally broke down laughing, trying to control himself he was soon wiping tears from his eyes.  
  
"Oh, do stop that Professor Black! Miss Granger you will serve your detention with Professor Black. I think it would be wise if the two of you went back to your separate rooms to eat the meal I will have one of the house elves bring up."  
  
After McGonagall left leaving Sirius, Hermione and Draco to work out the arrangement for Hermione's detentions which they easily worked for them. Hermione would go to detention at 8pm each night.  
  
Ushering them out of McGonagall's office as well as telling them that their meals are probably getting cold, Sirius left them alone to walk back to their rooms.  
  
The way back to their rooms was over before either of them wanted it to be they had walked back in silence holding each other's hand.  
  
Stopping outside of Hermione's portrait, Draco asked, "does this mean that you're free next Hogsmead trip?"  
  
"No, I've made plans already my boyfriend is taking me."  
  
"Oh really? When did you get a boyfriend?"  
  
"When he kissed me this afternoon. I'm no loose woman Draco Black, I hope you don't plan on that being a one-time kiss."  
  
"Sorry you're stuck with me now."  
  
"Oh, well it seems that I have developed a fondness for wizards with blonde hair and brown eyes."  
  
Getting up on her tiptoes Hermione gave Draco a quick good night kiss before escaping into her room.  
  
"Yes Granger you're mine, and there nothing you can do about it," Draco said to himself happily before turning and making his way to his own room.  
  
A/N; there are you happy? I tried not to make this a cliff and it was so hard for me not to torture you. 


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'm sorry it took so long to get up.  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned these characters, but I don't. All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
----  
  
The next morning Draco and Hermione entered the Great Hall holding hands.  
  
Standing at the threshold of the room, Hermione looked at the two tables that were now staring at them.  
  
Hermione couldn't help thinking to herself about how different they were. Draco had always been the pureblood Malfoy, while she'd just been now-it- all Granger.  
  
Even though Voldemort had gone back into hiding and most of his famous death eaters had been killed, that didn't seem to dull the prejudiced views of the purebloods in the hall.  
  
Both tables were looking at them with a mixture of anger and curiosity.  
  
An idea popping into Hermione's head she turned towards Draco and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Draco I have an idea, will you please kiss me."  
  
"I have no problem at all kissing you, but are you sure you want to do it in front of everybody?"  
  
"That's the idea."  
  
Quickly catching on to her plan, Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a quick but passionate kiss.  
  
Breaking apart, Hermione reached behind Draco and gave him a quick pinch on the ass before making her way over to the stunned Gryffindor table.  
  
Draco was left standing at the entrance with a stupid lopsided smile on his face chuckling to himself.  
  
Snapping himself out of his trance, Draco made his was over to the gaping Slytherin table.  
  
Neither of them noticed Sirius Black snorting into his pumpkin juice, trying hard to stifle his laughter.  
  
----  
  
During Potions Draco and Hermione sat together to no great surprise to either Slytherins or Gryffindors. They were sitting at table with Harry and Neville.  
  
Professor Snape even seemed to agree with their relationship; after it had been revealed to the wizarding world that he was a spy, Snape completely stopped favouring Slytherins over any other house.  
  
To Hermione who was at the moment thinking about the changes her Potions professor has gone through she had to admit, even if it was only to herself, that Snape had become . Nice.  
  
Today's potion was extremely complex and Hermione was happy that she was working with Draco and not Harry.  
  
Harry was smart, but he just needed to be more careful around a cauldron.  
  
Poor Harry had to work with Neville as his partner.  
  
It was about halfway through the period when their cauldron exploded.  
  
Draco leaned over to whisper in Hermione's ear that she owed him a kiss.  
  
They had silently made a bet at the beginning of the class, as to how long it would take either Harry or Neville to blow up their cauldron.  
  
Laughing to herself Hermione went back to work, silently looking forward to when she would have to pay him back.  
  
----  
  
Luckily enough Draco and Hermione had all the same classes except for one, Hermione had Muggle Studies while Draco had Divination.  
  
At the end of the day they met before going into the Great Hall, they did the same thing as this morning except it was Hermione that got pinched.  
  
It was nearing 8 o'clock when Hermione finally left the library. Draco had been studying beside her, and to Hermione's great annoyance he kept reading over shoulder.  
  
It was nothing big it was just one of her pet peeves.  
  
And Hermione was positive he knew that.  
  
'Maybe that was why he keeps doing it' Hermione thought to herself.  
  
Sirius was already there, busy marking more essay's.  
  
Hermione was quickly put to work washing desks. It was easy enough to do, even if she had to do it the muggle way.  
  
Today there seemed to be at least a hundred desks in the DADA classroom.  
  
An hour into her detention Draco showed up.  
  
Quickly flashing Hermione a smile, Draco walked over to where Sirius sitting reading a book.  
  
Hermione couldn't help but stare at the picture the two of them made.  
  
The first thing that had come to mind when McGonagall had told Hermione she would be serving her detention with Sirius was that she would be cutting in on their bonding time.  
  
The two of them were tall, muscular men and now that Draco had the same dark brown eyes as Sirius it was hard not to notice that they were related.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe that none of the other students had caught on to their relationship before Dumbledore's announcement.  
  
Shaking her head Hermione went back to scrubbing the desk.  
  
Harry showed up with Ginny ten minuets later.  
  
Hermione was so happy that Harry had finally realized what a great person Ginny is.  
  
They just looked so right.  
  
Again Hermione wondered if anyone in the Weasley family knew what an ass Ron was.  
  
When Ginny finally saw Hermione she ran over to give her friend a hug.  
  
"I think teachers have fun making us clean their class rooms," said a grumpy Hermione who was admiring her red hands.  
  
"I heard that," smiled Sirius  
  
"Ah, she just complaining, don't listen to her," laughed Draco, which earned him a glare from Hermione.  
  
Picking up her wet cloth, Hermione through it at the back of her boyfriend head.  
  
"Shit that's fucking cold Granger!"  
  
Harry and Sirius were beat red from laughing so much.  
  
Ginny quickly picked up the extra cloth dunked it in the water and through it at her boyfriend.  
  
"What the hell did I do?"  
  
"Well I figured if Hermione gets to throw something at Draco then I get to throw something at you."  
  
Sirius seemed to find the whole situation funny and quickly got the rag Hermione had thrown at Draco thrown at him.  
  
It no time at all the 5 of them were having an all out water fight.  
  
The girls teamed up against the guys, Sirius changed sides frequently.  
  
There game came to an abrupt halt when Severus Snape walked in.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing Black!"  
  
Hermione didn't know whose smile was bigger, but both Sirius and Draco said in the most innocent voice they could muster "Nuthing."  
  
"I could hear you down in the dungeons!"  
  
"Oh quiet Snape" said Sirius who picked up a wet rag that was lying at his feet and through it at Snape, which landed smack dab on his crooked nose.  
  
A/N: Sorry to leave you hanging . well actually I'm not.  
  
I thought I would just thank you for all the support and ask you to keep R/R. 


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: This is building up to something big, MUFUFAFA.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, but I wish I did.  
  
----  
  
Drying his face with his sleeve, Severus Snape looked at the 5 people who were on the ground beat red from laughing.  
  
"Miss Granger you will be spending the remainder of your detention with me," said Snape icily before turning and storming away.  
  
His announcement sobered everyone, making everyone look guiltily at his or her feet.  
  
Sirius was the first one to talk, "Oh, I'm sorry Hermione. It's my fault I shouldn't have thrown the rag at him. I'll go talk to him-"  
  
"Don't worry Sirius, anyway it was worth it. Did you see the look on his face, priceless," said Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, Snape is not that bad. He's not the slimy git he used to be." Said Draco.  
  
"I know and anyways it makes yours and Sirius' bonding time easier," smiled Hermione.  
  
"Oh poor Mione has to spend her evenings in the dungeons," said Harry, which got him a wet rag in the face courtesy of Draco.  
  
"God Potter do you know how bad you make it sound?"  
  
Everyone in the room seemed to develop a case of the shivers.  
  
Standing up from where he was sitting on the ground, Draco walked over and helped a wet Hermione to get up  
  
Slipping on her robes Hermione fell into Draco's arms.  
  
"Gosh you certainly are clumsy," said Ginny who had just been helped to her feet by her boyfriend.  
  
"I think she just likes being in my arms," smirked Draco.  
  
"Well now that we're all wet; I think I can dismiss Hermione from her detention and I advise you all to go get changed; the castle has been to cold recently and I don't want any of you to get sick."  
  
With that said Hermione and Draco went back to their Head rooms, while Harry and Ginny made their way to Gryffindor common room.  
  
----  
  
As the week went by Hermione got that prickly feeling in the back of her mind again.  
  
Every morning Hermione and Draco did the same routine: Kiss and Pinch.  
  
They both figured if they did this often enough that people wouldn't have a problem seeing them together.  
  
The only thing the achieved however was to get everybody else to do the Kiss and Pinch.  
  
It had started with Ginny and Harry, they had purposely arrived after Draco and Hermione so that they could show them what a real kiss was.  
  
Soon however it sort of became a tradition all couples would do the Kiss and Pinch.  
  
The time Hermione spent in the dungeons was not spent like she originally thought it would, washing cauldrons.  
  
Professor Snape had told her that she would be helping him research and brew some complex potions for the ministry.  
  
It seems that Remus Lupin had been very successful in his job to cure incurable diseases; he just hasn't had that much luck with how to improve the Wolfsbane potion.  
  
So it was up to Hermione and Snape to brew and test the potions on Flobberworm's.  
  
Draco had tried to get a detention and had succeeded in doing it; he just had to serve it with Professor McGonagall.  
  
Each night Draco would walk Hermione to and back from her detentions, he didn't say it but Hermione could tell that he was worried about what had happened the first night back form summer holidays.  
  
Hermione still hadn't told Draco exactly what had happened; to be truthful she didn't even know.  
  
Hermione and Snape had at first been civil towards each other, but by the end of her last detention they had grown in to good friends.  
  
Hermione had always respected him, but she had always thought he was . odd.  
  
Snape had learned to respect her and actually listen to some the advice she had given; he just had a hard time admitting when he was wrong.  
  
Tonight Draco had Qudditch practice so that meant Hermione would have to walk home alone.  
  
Draco had told her this morning that he was Slytherin Qudditch Captain.  
  
At the end of her last detention Professor Snape had asked Hermione if she wanted to keep helping him with his research, and of course she had answered that she would love to  
  
Hermione was walking through the dungeons when a she was shoved from behind and knocked into the wall, thankfully this time she was conscious, turning around she saw non other then .  
  
A/N: I know short chapter, but it serves my purpose. 


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: sorry everybody for the cliff, but I find it too much fun. But all you out there at least have to admit that I update pretty regularly. Oh well I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters; they all belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
----  
  
Draco had called an end to Qudditch practice earlier then he had wanted to, but something was bugging him.  
  
He just got the chills.  
  
After packing away the equipment Draco checked his watch, if he hurried he might get down to the dungeons in time to walk Hermione back to her room.  
  
Hermione had told him that she had been beaten up, but nothing else. And not wanting to call his new girl friend a liar he left that subject alone.  
  
Making sure the Qudditch team had left the field and locker room, Draco made his way down to the dungeons.  
  
----  
  
Looking up Hermione saw who had tackled her into the wall.  
  
"Hello whore."  
  
"What the hell do you want?"  
  
"What do you think, I bet you give Ferret boy blow jobs all the time. Your nothing but a whore, I can't believe people don't see through you. Teachers pet my ass, I bet you suck up good."  
  
Hermione could feel him grind his hips with hers; she could also feel his rock hard erection pushing against her stomach. Instead of crying out in pain she asked, "What the hell happened to you?"  
  
Maybe if she kept him talking then somebody would show up. Oh who was she kidding? She had the worst luck in the world.  
  
Hermione could hear footsteps!! Oh please hurry!  
  
"Oh nothing much-"  
  
But he didn't have a chance to finish.  
  
She couldn't see who, but someone had thrown her attacker off her and was now busy kicking the shit out of him.  
  
When her saviour stepped into the light Hermione saw that it was Draco.  
  
The two people were steadily exchanging punches; Draco had landed one in the stomach sending her attacker to the ground.  
  
Draco didn't stop he just started kicking and kicking, Hermione could see blood coming from the man on the floors nose and lips.  
  
Hermione couldn't move she just stared. The love of her life was kicking the shit out of her ex-best friend.  
  
Neither Draco nor Hermione noticed the hurried footsteps, so they weren't prepared when Sirius and Severus showed up.  
  
Sirius pushed Draco up against the wall as Severus checked the body on the floor.  
  
"Draco what the hell do you think your doing?" demanded Sirius.  
  
"He started it, he attacked Hermione again!"  
  
"Draco your seeing things. Hermione isn't here," he told his son quietly.  
  
"She's over in the shadows, dammit take a look around," Draco shrugged off his father and walked over to the shadows where Hermione was laying curled in a ball.  
  
Sitting down beside her, Draco picked her up and sat her down on his lap, wrapping his arms around her shaking body.  
  
When she had finally stopped shaking, she looked around.  
  
Draco was holding her.  
  
Sirius was hovering above them.  
  
And Severus was levitating Ron to the Hospital wing.  
  
When her eyes fell on to the bleeding form of her ex-best friend she started crying while whispering. "I'm not a whore." Repeatedly.  
  
"Let's get you to your room," whispered Draco.  
  
Picking her up, Draco walked towards his room.  
  
"You'll stay the night with me, I'm not leaving you alone."  
  
When they arrived at his room, which was only different because it was decorated in Slytherin colours, he sat them down on the couch before the fireplace.  
  
That was how they fell asleep, holding each other, her head resting on his shoulder and his head resting on her head.  
  
A/N: Sorry I know this chapter short. I would like to thank you for you're on going support, sorry about the cliffs.  
  
Next Chapter: Hogsmead! 


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Since you all asked so politely I figured I'd hurry up and write the next chapter. Sorry the last chapter was short, but I don't like it when bad things happen to Hermione.  
  
Disclaimer: These characters belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
----  
  
Draco was the first one up the next morning.  
  
The first this he noticed was the smell of roses.  
  
Looking down at the girl who was comfortably curled in his arms, he suddenly remembered what had happened the night before.  
  
He had just gotten down in to the dungeons just in time.  
  
His mind kept flashing pictures of the night before.  
  
Hermione pinned against the wall by Weasley.  
  
Hermione curled in a ball on the floor.  
  
Hermione crying.  
  
Hermione.  
  
Hermione shaking in his arms.  
  
Draco kept seeing himself beating the shit out of Weasley.  
  
The sleeping girl beside him started to stir. Looking at her face he noticed a small scar on the top of her forehead.  
  
He guessed it came from the first time she had been attacked.  
  
Hermione slowly opened her eyes, which were red and puffy from crying all night.  
  
Looking up she noticed that Draco was already awake and he was staring off into the fireplace.  
  
Hermione took the chance to study her boyfriend.  
  
His long blond hair was still up in the ponytail it was in the night before, but a few s wisps had come free.  
  
His lips were peach colour, and at the moment his teeth were chewing on the bottom lip as if something were on his mind.  
  
But of course something was on his mind, it was still on her mind.  
  
How are you supposed to forget that you've been attacked twice in two months?  
  
Thank the gods that Draco had gotten there when he did, Hermione couldn't stand it if it happened again.  
  
Hermione was happy no one knew what a great boyfriend Draco is, and then she'd have to deal with others girls attempts to steal her boyfriend.  
  
Of course that would be a huge boost to his ego, but it wasn't like he needed it.  
  
Hermione would admit it openly to anyone anywhere she was possessive and she had already fallen for Draco.  
  
For the past few years, every since the triwizarding tournament, Hermione had noticed that he had begun to distance himself from the Slytherins.  
  
And he did it so well none of the morons realized it.  
  
He would slip away to the library once and awhile, which Hermione knew because she was always there.  
  
He didn't do it often, but Hermione noticed he would raise his head and stare off into space.  
  
Just as he was doing now.  
  
Gods, she was sounding like a stalker!  
  
Today was Saturday so that meant there was a Hogsmeade trip, which means as Head Girl and Boy they had to go to make sure the student behaved properly.  
  
Sighing loudly, Hermione thought wistfully about how good it would have felt to take a long bath and curl up in front of the fireplace with a good book, instead of going to Hogsmeade.  
  
Don't get her wrong she loved going shopping, but she just didn't feel like it today.  
  
But on the brighter side of thing she got to go with Draco.  
  
"Good Morning," said Hermione sleepily.  
  
"Good Morning. How long have you been up?"  
  
"Not long. What time is it?"  
  
"If we run we can make it for breakfast."  
  
"Well lets going I'm starving," Getting to her feet and heading over to the bathroom that would lead to her room, she said, "And just think you can take me out for lunch today!"  
  
She did have to duck though when Draco threw a pillow at her head.  
  
After they each took a quick shower, they changed into new robes and headed down to the Great Hall.  
  
Standing at the entrance they were just setting up for the kiss and pinch when somebody behind them said, "Why don't you two just sit at a table together?"  
  
Turning around they looked into the twinkling eyes of Albus Dumbledore.  
  
They, not being people to ignore good advice, tried to decide which table.  
  
"Well I'm sorry Draco, but your table doesn't look to welcoming."  
  
"Fine with me, sir does this mean we can do this all the time? Or is it just a one time deal," he asked Dumbledore.  
  
"By all means, make this a regular occurrence."  
  
Making there way over to the Gryffindor table they looked around for a spot to sit.  
  
'Thank the Gods, Ron not here' Hermione thought to herself.  
  
Hermione took a spot next to Ginny, while Draco went to the other side of the table and sat beside Harry.  
  
After breakfast was over all the students made their way back to their houses to get the thing they needed for their trip to Hogsmeade.  
  
After Hermione and Draco received more instructions from Dumbledore they went and got there fall cloaks.  
  
The trip to Hogsmeade was a short one; they walked with Harry and Ginny.  
  
After visiting Honeydukes and Zonko's the group of four made their way over to the Three Broomsticks.  
  
Draco left after 5 minutes saying that he would be back soon.  
  
When he came back a half hour later smiling like an idiot, he grabbed Hermione's hand and told Harry and Ginny they would see them later at school.  
  
After leaving the three Broomsticks, Draco lead Hermione further down the street stopping in front of a little Italian restaurant.  
  
"Since you said I had to take you out for lunch I figured we'd go here. This is a little place but they have the best pizza in the wizarding world."  
  
After sharing a large pizza, Draco paid the bill, not even allowing Hermione to pay half they made their way back to the school.  
  
Outside the gates Draco stopped pulled Hermione in to a quick kiss and slipped a little box out of his pocket.  
  
Opening the box Hermione set eyes on the most beautiful silver bracelet she'd ever seen.  
  
The pendent happened to be a fairy godmother.  
  
Ever since she watched Cinderella for the first time she had wanted a fairy godmother.  
  
Giving Draco a kiss, they turned towards the gates where McGonagall was waiting.  
  
Professor McGonagall was trying to herd the last few students on to the school grounds.  
  
After entering the grounds, Professor McGonagall turned to do a spell on the gates that would close them and protect all inside the gates.  
  
The spell didn't work.  
  
A/N: This is the question do you want me to end the story soon or draw out the ending?  
  
Please Review 


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Thanks for the reviews.  
  
So sorry about how long it took for me to get this chapter up but I had to do a bit of research and my internet keeps cutting me off.  
  
I know there are a lot of unanswered questions and I promise by the time that this story is over that they'll all be answered.  
  
I have a confession to make. I wasn't going to end the story off yet. The next chapters go day-by-day so some may be long and some may be short. I think I have at least 15 more chapters to do. Please enjoy and continue to R/R.  
  
Oh, and for those of you that don't know, the Samhain holiday is Halloween to us.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
----  
  
Later on that night when dinner was over and the student had gone back to their common rooms and the teachers had retired for the night; two individuals slipped out of there house and made their way to the open school gates.  
  
When they arrived to their designated meeting spot, their master was awaiting them.  
  
"It's about time the two of you show up, we were supposed to meet here two hours ago!" said a cold dead voice.  
  
"We came as fast as we could, we had to wait until everyone went to bed," said a young voice.  
  
"I don't care, you should have been here on time. So what news do you have for me?"  
  
"We found you a hideout on the school grounds. It's in the heart of the forbidden forest. There you will have access to the castle through hidden passageways."  
  
"What is your plan my lord?"  
  
"In thirteen days is Samhain. On Samhain I will get Harry Potter. On Samhain we will raise the dead Death Eaters, this is the only day of the year that dark magic over powers white. We will kill Dumbledore and the double-crosser Snape. Each of the thirteen days leading up to Samhain will bring a new curse to Hogwart's. Because of the dark magic I'm using I will be weak and you two will be my only defence. I don't think I have to remind you of the consequences if you two fail," said the evil voice; who was caressing his wand.  
  
"No, my lord," they said in unison.  
  
----  
  
Muttering the password to her boyfriend's room, Hermione slipped inside.  
  
She knew it was past midnight, but she needed to talk.  
  
Hermione found Draco sleeping in his huge four-poster bed.  
  
'Oh my gods, Hermione thought, 'he's so sexy.'  
  
The blankets were twisted around his hips so Hermione got a great view of her boyfriends' 'assets'  
  
He slept Naked!  
  
His hair was still in a ponytail, but it had gotten all fuzzy.  
  
His was on his back, his hands under his head.  
  
Qudditch, all boys should play qudditch, Hermione decided.  
  
She knew he had muscular body, but every girl hopes for this.  
  
He had a washboard stomach.  
  
His arms were corded with muscles.  
  
His chest was hairless.  
  
"So how long are you going to stare?" said a fully awake Draco.  
  
Jumping slightly, Hermione stuck out her tongue.  
  
"If you don't plan on doing something useful with that tongue I suggest you put it away."  
  
"Quiet you"  
  
"Oh now I get it, you came here to have your way with me."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Oh don't make me get my 'hopes' up!"  
  
Walking over to the side of the bed she said, "It looks as if they're already up."  
  
Smiling he extended his hand out to her inviting her to join him in bed.  
  
"Why thank you kind sir," taking his hand Hermione slipped in to bed beside him.  
  
After they both found a comfortable position, her head on his shoulder and her arm wrapped around his middle.  
  
"So what can I do for you?"  
  
"I had a nightmare, and I needed to be with you."  
  
Liking her answer he asked, "What was the dream about?"  
  
"Lucius came back from the dead and tried to kill me but you killed him."  
  
"I'm a pretty stand up guy. I like the idea of rescuing the damsel in distress."  
  
"Are you always this cocky when people wake you up in the middle of the night?"  
  
"You tell me," taking her hand in his, he led her down to his erection.  
  
Pulling her hand away, she blushed.  
  
"Draco please don't, there's a lot you don't know about me. I'm . I'm not a ."  
  
"Hermione what happened the first night back?"  
  
"Do you really want to know?"  
  
"Yes, I know you got beat up pretty bad. I visited you in the hospital when you were unconscious."  
  
"I didn't know."  
  
"I think Madam Pomfrey saw me and she probably told Dumbledore."  
  
"Nobody told me anything. Professor Snape was the first one to find me, and then Sirius found him. Draco . I was . raped."  
  
Hermione felt the muscles under her head and arms tense.  
  
"Do you know who did it?" he said quietly.  
  
"Draco there was two of them," she said in a small voice.  
  
"Oh Hermione. I'm so sorry. Gods, how can you put up with me? Do you know who did it," he asked again.  
  
"No I was unconscious. I don't know how to explain it but I feel safe when I'm with you."  
  
Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her in for a fierce hug.  
  
They stayed like that for the entire night, wrapped in each other's arms. His chin resting on her head, her body curved into his.  
  
Both of them safe in each other's arms.  
  
----  
  
Outside two individuals left the forbidden forest and made their way back to the school.  
  
----  
  
Inside of the forest in a secluded cabin, a man in dark robes stood chanting incantations.  
  
Calling power from fire, water, air, and earth.  
  
Each day would bring a horror.  
  
In the end the dead will rise, if only for a day.  
  
No one is safe.  
  
----  
  
I'm sorry. I really don't like this chapter. You'll have to be patient with me; I am a first time author. Sorry I don't have a beta and I know my grammar is bad.  
  
Next time: the first day of The Thirteen Fates.  
  
If you have any suggestions on what those horrors should be then e-mail me, I have an idea for about 7 of them but I still need help.  
  
Thanks a lot for the support, keep R/R. 


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I hope everyone has read chapter 19, because if you haven't then this chapter will be very confusing. Remember I've taken out the a/n chapter.  
  
I'm so so sorry, I hope you will forgive me, I should have updated sooner. I hope you enjoy, and thanks for all the reviews! I hope this satisfies some of you.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, but I wish I did.  
  
----  
  
The next morning Draco was the first one to wake.  
  
Hermione had somehow managed to change their position.  
  
She had her head resting on his chest, her legs entwined with his, and her hand cupping his balls.  
  
Smiling to himself he enjoyed this position as long as he could.  
  
Last night when Hermione had confided in him about the first night back he had wanted to turn the whole school upside down and smoke out her attackers.  
  
No matter how hard he tried he didn't think that if he were in Hermione's position that he could deal with the knowledge that his attackers could be in the same class or be walking down the same halls as he was.  
  
There was so much he didn't know about her, and so much he wanted to tell her.  
  
He loved her so much.  
  
Everything about here amazed him.  
  
In his mind he truly believed that he didn't deserve her.  
  
Looking down at Hermione he realised she was awake.  
  
"How long you been awake?"  
  
"Not long."  
  
Noticing that she hadn't removed her hand from his ball, he shifted position; he knew that she wasn't ready for that yet.  
  
Blushing slightly she removed her hand.  
  
"Umm . . . Draco can I ask to do something for me?"  
  
"Depends"  
  
"Draco . . . can you help me forget?" said Hermione in an unsure voice.  
  
"Hermione do you mean what I think you mean?" he asked in a shaky voice.  
  
"Yes, Draco I need to forget. I don't know what they did, but it's always in the back of my mind that . . . that something happened. Please Draco, help me."  
  
Looking in to her eyes he asked, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
That one word was all he needed.  
  
He promised himself that he would go slow, and make it as good for her as he could.  
  
She might not be a virgin, but at the same time she was.  
  
Even in his own mind that sounded confusing, it's more like she never got the chance or the choice to enjoy it her first time.  
  
Lifting his hand he ran it through her soft silky hair, wondering what had happened to the bushy haired, bossy, now-it-all, because in front of him was a goddess.  
  
Cupping her chin with his other hand he pulled her in for a lingering kiss.  
  
Hermione wanted this more then anything in the world.  
  
She wanted what she had read about in countless Historical Romance novels.  
  
She wanted him to be her pirate, and she would be the helpless damsel who in the end falls deeply in love with his bad boy ways.  
  
She wanted him deep inside her, she wanted to feel his hands caressing her body, and she wanted his touch.  
  
She didn't have to say anything; he just seemed to know where and when she wanted to be touched.  
  
His hands were blistered from qudditch, and the sensations they invoked in her were indescribable.  
  
All she had been wearing was a simple white gown, how virginal she thought to herself.  
  
Draco easily removed the gown and trailed his index finger from her chin to her belly button, enjoying her shivers.  
  
Placing feather kisses on her mouth he started to make his way down her body.  
  
He started with below her right ear, she was especially sensitive right here, and he took little bites sure that there would be marks tomorrow.  
  
Her hands had found there way to his head and were currently trying to pull him lower.  
  
Smiling to himself he compiled with her demand.  
  
Taking her nipple between his teeth he gave it a few strong tugs before switching to the other.  
  
Hermione kept pulling him closer and closer; she arched her back, which in turn pressed his mouth closer and closer.  
  
Leaving her hard diamond like nipples he made his way down her stomach, placing kisses here and there.  
  
Running his hands up and down her body he slowly made his way to the junction between her legs.  
  
Draco was not surprised to find her wet and waiting. Slipping a finger into her moist opening, he found her clitoris and expertly aroused her until she climaxed calling out his name.  
  
After she had finally caught her breath, she looked into the lust darkened eyes of her boyfriend.  
  
Crawling his way up her body, Draco placed a chaste kiss one her swollen lips.  
  
Hermione didn't settle for just a chaste kiss, she wanted him to find the amazing release she had, so she pulled him even closer for a passionate kiss.  
  
Their tongues battled, rubbing against each other, massaging, wet and passionate.  
  
Wrapping her legs around Draco's waist she pulled him closer until his swollen cock was rubbing against her wet opening.  
  
Groaning loudly Draco pulled back and thrust deep into her. In and out, thrusting deeper and deeper, filling her completely, always changing his rhythm.  
  
"Oh . . .gods . . . Hermione . . . you're . . . so . . . tight," moaned Draco as he punctured every word with another thrust.  
  
All Hermione could do was moan, she knew that she would never ever think of that night again, not when she had this.  
  
Giving one last thrust they both climaxed together.  
  
Kissing Draco's forehead Hermione fell into a long blissful sleep.  
  
Rolling off her sleeping form Draco wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling up against him, it wasn't long before he followed Hermione's example and fell asleep.  
  
----  
  
They had awoken an hour later.  
  
Deciding it would be quicker if they took a shower together, they got out of bed and made their way to the bathroom.  
  
After they had 'washed' and dressed they made their way down to the great hall, hoping that breakfast was still being served.  
  
When they had finally arrived, breakfast was halfway done.  
  
Taking a seat at the Gryffindor table they both scanned the table for Ron.  
  
Ginny seeing that they were looking for someone quickly clued in and told them that he had been suspended for some reason or another.  
  
Neither of them up to telling Ginny what that reason was they quickly served out some bacon and eggs to themselves.  
  
It was halfway through the meal when Neville stood up and walked over to the wall.  
  
He had been staring off into space trying to figure out what piece of homework he'd forgotten to do when he had noticed something dripping from the wall.  
  
Dabbing his fingers into the red brownish substance he quickly figured out what it was.  
  
Blood!  
  
The walls were beeding, turning towards the head table he realised that Dumbledore was watch him.  
  
Seeing that Dumbledore was beckoning him towards the high table, Neville made his way around the now staring Gryffindor table over to Dumbledore.  
  
Taking a quick glance over at the wall, he saw that the bleeding had worsened and now all the walls had started to bleed.  
  
"May I see your hand Mister Longbottom?" Dumbledore inquired.  
  
Raising his hand out for the headmaster to see, he waited for Dumbledore to confirm his suspicion.  
  
"It seems Mister Longbottom that your hand is covered in blood." Said Dumbledore while he handed Neville a serviette to wipe off his hand.  
  
Other students had noticed the blood dripping walls and were now screeching at the top of their lung backing away from that blood that had started pooling on the floor.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore what does this mean?" asked Neville.  
  
"I'm not sure Mister Longbottom, but it is starting to look like we'll need Mr. Filch to come up here and clean the mess."  
  
After Dumbledore assured the student that it was something that the staff could deal with he sent the students back to their dormitories telling them that today's classes would be cancelled until they had cleared up whatever was wrong.  
  
When only the teachers, Prefects and Head Girl and Boy were left, did Professor Dumbledore speak, "It seems that we have a bleeding castle on our hands."  
  
Taking a look at the walls that continued to bleed, Dumbledore's brow creased in thought.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore what's going to happen," asked a shaking Huffelpuff Prefect.  
  
"I'm do not know the answer to that question, but as for now you 7," he said speaking to the Prefects and Head Girl and Boy, "will have to try and calm down your fellow class mates and you will need to report any more bleeding to a teacher at once."  
  
"Can the students leave the common room?" asked a Huffelpuff Boy.  
  
"I see no reason why they can't, I just ask that no one be by himself or herself. If their going to leave the common room then they do it in groups or not at all."  
  
After they all agreed they made their way to their common rooms.  
  
It was a very long day.  
  
Three or four times that day a student or a teacher would open a closed door and a tidal wave of blood would wash over them.  
  
By the end of the day the whole school had been stained a rusty brown colour.  
  
If somebody were to look at lawn closely enough they would see tiny rivers of blood flowing towards the lake.  
  
"Albus what does this mean?" asked a scared Mcgonagal.  
  
"It means we are entering some very dark times, I will have to inform the ministry tomorrow morning if the bleeding does not stop."  
  
"But Albus they'll send the students home."  
  
"I know, but we can not have our students drowning in their sleep. We will wait until tomorrow and make our decision then."  
  
----  
  
A/N: I hope you're happy, they had sex. I know I said I was sick and twisted but I decided to ease up.  
  
I want some suggestions on what the Thirteen Fates should be, please email me. I have them worked out already, but if you guy's have some better suggestions then that's great.  
  
This is just a note to everybody that I have this story on adultfanfiction as well. I just didn't want anybody to get the wrong idea. I promise that you guys will always get a new chapter first.  
  
Next time: Another fate and Hermione has done her homework will she solve the problem?  
  
Please R/R 


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I've been swamped with homework and studying.  
  
Thanks for all the great reviews, but I would still like for you to give me suggestions for the thirteen fates. I hope you enjoy the second day.  
  
Please continue to Read and Review  
  
Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. ----  
  
It had been a very long night.  
  
Chinese water torture.  
  
In the middle of the night Hannah Abbot had awoken when she had felt something dripping on her forehead.  
  
After lighting her bedside candle she had realized it was blood.  
  
Screaming, she had jumped off the bed and awoken the other girls in her dorm.  
  
It had been around 3 O'clock when they had finally gotten the leak to stop.  
  
The first thing Hermione noticed when she got up was that the walls were no longer stained the brownish colour they were last night.  
  
Taking a look around, she realized that all of her clothes that had been stained the other day were back to normal.  
  
She had been one of the unlucky people who had opened up a door and be flooded with a tidal wave of blood.  
  
Hermione had spent her whole day in the library yesterday, with Draco, and had tried to find as much out as she could on bleeding schools.  
  
After spending a whole day in a musty smelling library all she could find was bleeding hearts!  
  
Draco  
  
He had been acting odd yesterday.  
  
Something was the matter and every time she'd asked he had simply smiled and told her he was fine.  
  
They hadn't talked about what had happened that morning, Hermione was scared that maybe it was wrong to have asked him to help her forget.  
  
Just thinking about what had happened sends shivers down her spine.  
  
She loved him so much.  
  
And it hurt her that he was not telling her what was the matter.  
  
Maybe if she gave it time, he would confide in her. Maybe.  
  
After taking a shower and dressing quickly, she made her way to the linking doors that would allow her into Draco's room.  
  
It wasn't much of a surprise to find him asleep and naked.  
  
Crawling into bed next to him, Hermione wrapped her arms around his body and rested her head on his chest. And waited for him to wake up.  
  
She didn't have to wait long.  
  
"You seem to be making a habit out of this," said the sleepy teen, "Oh well I'll try my hardest to get used to it."  
  
"You know perfectly well that you love waking up in the arms of the most beautiful girl in school."  
  
"I wouldn't tell Pansy that, she seems to think that she's the most beautiful girl in the school." They both cringed, "I think it helped her when you broke her nose 'Mione'."  
  
"Yah, now she looks like a pug faced dog with a broken noose. I'm surprised that Madame Pomfrey couldn't remodel her nose better, anyways I didn't punch her that hard."  
  
"Very modest," smiled Draco, " now go away or I'll make you regret jumping into a bed with a naked man."  
  
"Ha, you wouldn't dare!"  
  
"Oh I wouldn't would I?"  
  
"No-"  
  
And he did, twice in fact.  
  
After they both showered and changed, they made their way down to the great hall for breakfast.  
  
They both noticed that all the walls were back to their normal colour, it seemed to them that it was over.  
  
Making their way down to the great hall, Hermione noticed something about the paintings on the wall.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Yes," he purred.  
  
"There is something wrong with the paintings, look."  
  
They stepped closer to one of an old lady sitting in her rocking chair staring out the window.  
  
"They look so . . . "  
  
"Real."  
  
Reaching out a hand, Hermione touched the painting.  
  
Nothing could have prepared her for what happened next.  
  
It grabbed her!  
  
The old lady turned to face them and reached out and grabbed her hand.  
  
It was like being touched by ice.  
  
The old lady had this creepy hungry look in her eyes.  
  
Pulling as hard she could she pulled her hand away from the old lady's reach.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
"Gods, she was strong," said Hermione who was examining the bruise that was already starting to appear.  
  
"We gotta tell Dumbledore, lets go!"  
  
As they walked by the paintings they came to life some reaching out to grab them, some just staring with their odd eyes.  
  
Bursting into the great hall, they ran up to the head table.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, the paintings . . ." gasped Hermione as she tried to catch her breath.  
  
"Their alive," finished Draco.  
  
"Of course they are, did you just realize this," asked Professor Snape who was sitting beside Dumbledore.  
  
Giving him a death glare Hermione raised her hand and showed Dumbledore her bruised hand.  
  
"The painting of the old lady in the rocking chair and all the other paintings started reaching out at us, they grabbed Hermione's hand," exploded Draco.  
  
Most of the school had been watching them since they burst in, but the news about the paintings had some of the younger students screaming.  
  
After the students had been calmed down by the heads of their house, Dumbledore said, "I would like you all to remain here while myself and the rest of the teachers examine the problem."  
  
They returned after twenty minuets of examining the pictures.  
  
Dumbledore was about to say something when a large raven came coming into the great hall.  
  
It had perched itself on Dumbledore's chair and started talking in a loud  
clear raspy voice, " Beware! Beware! Beware!  
You have experienced 1 day  
But today is another  
Of the thirteen days  
Of chaos and horror  
Today is another sample  
Of what is to come  
I bring greetings from Voldemort  
He sends his luck  
And hopes that the Great  
Dumbledore is up to the challenge  
Beware! Beware! Beware!"  
  
After the bird had delivered its message it burst into flames, leaving nothing but a pile of ashes.  
  
The whole great hall was in a stunned silence; Dumbledore was the first to recover. Head teachers of each house were directed to bring their student back to their common room and nobody was allowed to leave it.  
  
Harry, Hermione, Draco and the rest of the prefects were asked to stay behind.  
  
After much debate, they decided to leave the school open and deal with each day accordingly. They would notify the ministry and Aurora's would be sent to protect the students.  
  
New classes would be taught, all them would revolve around DADA, so that they could prepare the students.  
  
They would contact the parents and explain to them what is happening, so that they had the choice whether or not to take their children out of Hogwart's.  
  
The prefects were warned to stay away form the pictures and told how to get into their common rooms with out being snatched by their portraits, they were sent back to their common rooms to inform the students.  
  
By the end of the day a total of 25 students were taken out of Hogwart's by their parents.  
  
It was a very long day.  
  
A/N: sorry I didn't go into great detail about Draco and Hermione having sex, but I needed to get this chapter up.  
  
I don't know how long it will be before I get another chapter up, I hope it's soon but I have to get x-rays tonight.  
  
I think I banged or bent my hand the wrong way so it hurts to type, wish me good luck.  
  
Again I'm sorry about how long it took to get this chapter up. 


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I'mmmmmmmm sooooooooo sooorrrryyyy!!!! Please forgive me. You've all been so good to me by continuing to review and the constant support. I've made some changes that you should be aware of. First of all I'm not doing the one fate per a chapter thing, I really need to get moving on. We are going to pick up at the end of the 11th day (don't worry it is mentioned what the previous fates were). I would like to warn you that a character that you all know and love changes sides!!!!!! Which means a good character turns evil, or have they bee evil all along? And my second announcement is that in next chapter (not this one) you will find out who raped Hermione. I do believe this is all my announcements, and I would just like to repeat to you that I'm so grateful for all of your constant support, it means so much to me.  
  
Thank you for all the encouraging reviews and support. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
----  
  
The blonde Slytherin was sitting by the lake when his father finally found him, of course Draco hadn't realized that yet and continued to stare into space. Draco had been internally struggling with his emotions. He hadn't seen Hermione since lunch and he was grateful that she understood that he needed sometime to himself.  
  
"A knut for your thought?" asked Sirius, making Draco jump at realizing he was no longer alone.  
  
"Don't scare me like that!"  
  
"Sorry, so what's bothering you?"  
  
"What makes you think that something is bothering me?"  
  
"Well it could be that scowl on your face or it could be the fact that you're alone or that your brow is creased in thought or it could be-"  
  
"Okay I get it!"  
  
"So are you going to tell me what's the matter?"  
  
"It's just pissing me off that it's been 11 days and we have no clue what the hells gonna happen next. So far we've had bleeding walls, ghost problems, creepy paintings, the statues came alive and were attacking people, a no magic day, a blizzard day and we're still trying to deal with today 'heat wave' day. How much more of this can anybody take? Nobody over at the ministry is helping, I guess they still don't understand what it's like to get up in the morning and not know whether or not they will be able to use magic or if the castle gets so cold you feel like your body's going to freeze solid. It's driving me crazy not knowing to expect. The younger grades are terrified; the 6th and 7th years are doing there best. Hermione and me are going crazy. She's had to deal with so much this year and now this on top of it. She's so strong; I don't know how she sits in the great hall every morning knowing that her rapist could be only a few seats a way. . . . I'm sorry for talking your ear off, I guess I just needed to blow some steam off."  
  
"It's fine, me and the rest of the staff are quit impressed with how you and Hermione are taking care of the younger students, and do you realize how helpful your being? By you two taking care of the younger student it gives us more time to research and prepare for what's to come. You've all should be having a carefree childhoods, but unfortunately this is all coming down on you. You've all seen to many things that are not intended for you and yet you surprise us by taking it in and doing something positive about it. All the houses are banding to together and that's not been done for hundreds of years. These are dark time Draco and we need to stand together. United we stand, divided we fall."  
  
"When did you become a philosopher?  
  
"Yesterday, my fortune cookie gave me that piece of good advice."  
  
"What's a fortune cookie? And how do I get one?"  
  
"Never mind. It's a muggle treat for after dinner. But like I said these are dark times and we need to be able to count on each other. If anything like the 13 fates had happened in my time . . . well let's just not talk about that."  
  
Seeing the darkened look in his father's eyes Draco smartly said, "How about we had back inside, I'd better look for Hermione she wanted to start a tutor session with some of the 5th years so that they could get ready for their OWLS."  
  
"Good idea, I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast. And we will deal with tomorrow tomorrow."  
  
Saying this the two men got up and walked to the castle taking one look up at the castle to remind them of what they are fighting for, before they divided and went their separate ways.  
  
----- A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I really just wanted to show that I was still alive and that I am still writing. A new chapter should be here in a couple of days. So sorry for the hold up please forgive me.  
  
Please continue to read and review. 


End file.
